En contra del tiempo
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: Un vieje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando cree que su vida es completamente prefecta y si no pregúntenselo a Hermione...........aunque a veces hasta la perfección puede mejorar!
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo de una historia de

**En contra del tiempo**

**Capítulo 1 El principio de una historia de amor poco convencional.**

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus amigos tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch y ella debía llegar rápidamente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había olvidado su dije debajo de la mesa y necesitaba recuperarlo, no era muy caro ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella, era el único recuerdo de se difunta bisabuela, eran dos rosa de oro cruzadas con dos de plata, en realidad se separaban formando en sí ya fueran dos, tres o cuatro collares pero ella no había encontrado a ese alguien especial a quien darle la otra mitad o cuarto según fuera el caso, así que lo mantenía intacto. Tiene que estar ahí pensaba la chica desesperada cuando de repente cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, había chocado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Profesor Lupin se encuentra bien?!?!?!- inquirió la castaña sobándose la cabeza desde l piso mirando a su profesor de que estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de pergaminos que se esparcían a su alrededor.

-Hermione claro, pero tú estás bien?- dijo amablemente el profesor con una sonrisa en los labios – por cierto, a dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa?

-Ah….si…..bueno…….verá- últimamente la joven se ponía muy nerviosa cuando de encontraba cerca de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y pudo notar como un leve calor encendía sus mejillas por lo que decidió bajar la mirada y ayudar al profesor con sus papeles –es que deje mi dije en el salón de de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras esta tarde y realmente necesito recuperarlo, dijo mientras le tendía varios rollas de pergamino perfectamente acomodados.

-No es este de casualidad- dijo sacando el dije de Hermione de su bolsillo derecho y poniéndoselo enfrente.

-Si…. apenas logró articular ella.

-Es que cuando iba saliendo del aula vi un pequeño destello en el suelo debajo de la banca de primera fila así que me acerqué y pues ahí estaba, lo recogí del piso y lo guardé, me dije que buscaría a su dueño en cuanto acabara de calificar estos trabajos, como verás me he atrasado un poco con mi trabajo- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa tierna de su bellos rostro.

-Gra….gracias- dijo mientras tomaba su dije de las manos de licántropo, espero que logre terminar con su trabajo pronto profesor Lupin- dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie.

-Hermione te noto nerviosa últimamente- dijo con gesto de preocupación.

-No es nada profesor, de verdad- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Está bien, supongo que nos veremos en el Gran Comedor no es así?

-Sí profesor.

-Hermy, cuántas veces te he pedido que me llamas de tú eh?

-Es que creo que no es correcto, sería una falta de respeto hacia usted y…

-Es que nada, somo amigos no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada. Entonces llamame de tú entendido?

-Sí………….Remus.

-Nos vemos después Hermy- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

La chica caminó despacio hacia su sala común, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que veía a Remus Remus, que lindo nombre… se ponía nerviosa y se sentía desfallecer, era como cuando salía con Ron pero mil veces mejor Espera… en ese momento entendió que tal vez le pasaba algo con si profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras no…. No puedo estar enamorada de Remus Lupin…

-Hermione que te pasa, piensa, él bien podría ser tu padre…

-Pero no lo es…- dijo una traviesa vocesita en el interior de su cabeza.

-Vericum Ebudae!- pronunció la castaña en cuanto llegó al retrato de la señora gorda.

En cuanto entró a la sala común dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó o mejor dicho se deplomó en una mullida butaca color rojo escarlata, era la única en toda la sala común a excepción de un par de chicos de primer año, de repente escuchó un sonido en la ventana y vio una lechuza gris en ella, así que de piso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba para abrir la ventana y dejarla pasar, sorprendentemente la lechuza le extendió a ella el pergamino o lucía más bien como una carta y una vez entregado se fue volando rumbo al bello atardecer.

Hermione la miro perderse el horizonte mientras agitaba sus bellas alas en contra del viento que era ligero esa tarde, en cuanto desapareció apartó su vista de la ventana, se dirigió nuevamente a la butaca y se fijó en el sobre que tenía en las manos, era de papel periódico, decía "7 de octubre de 1997 Mortífagos capturados en…" el resto quedaba oculto por los dobleces del sobre, entonces extrajo en pequeño pergamino de él, escrito con una pulcra y no muy estilizada caligrafía.

"Querida Hermione:

Realmente te noto muy estresada estos días, por qué no vienes a tomar el té conmigo? El próximo miércoles 12 de octubre en mi despacho como a las siete de la noche, sinceramente creo que necesitas hablar con alguien y sabes que siempre me vas a tener aquí para ti.

ATTE……………………………...R.J Lupin

P.D. Disculpa el sobre es que se me terminaron así que usa el profeta de esta maña no lo se creo que fue un detalle creativo ahí tu me dirás.

Las castaña sonrió para sí misma en cuanto terminó de leer, eso era estúpido lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, ya estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin, el tierno licántropo y su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde el año pasado que regresó a tomar ese puesto nuevamente, solamente le costaba un poco darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

Esa noche estuvo muy tranquila durante la cena en el gran comedor y la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro.

-Parece que alguien está de buenas- dijo Harry en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el lado derecho del Gran Comedor.

-Sí Herms, Qué te pasa que no has quitado esa sonrisa en todo el día?- preguntó Ron con interés.

-Es que ya extrañaba Hogwarts- dijo la castaña y en parte era verdad –es como mi verdadero hogar mi mundo.

-Te entiendo Herms- dijo –Harry sonriendo –te entiendo perfectamente.

Y dicho esto todos empezaron a comer, Hermione no podía evitar lanzar pequeñas y fugaces miradas a la mesa de profesores donde el profesor Lupin charlaba animadamente con la profesora Vector y para sorpresa de Hermione con el profesor Snape.

En una de esas miradas furtivas, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con unos azules que se le quedaron viendo fijamente, el profesor Lupin sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver que ña castaña e ruborizaba Remus John Lupin! Pero que rayos estas pesando ella es tu alumna y tu amiga nada más!! pero no podía evitar verla con otros ojos, unos completamente distintos, era cierto que la chica había cambiado durante l verano, tenía un cuerpo que muchas de las chicas en Hogwarts envidiaban y atraía las miradas de los chicos al pasar, pero lo que a él le gustaba era que no perdía su aire de inocencia y su toque soñador, sequía más metida en sus libros y en el estudio que interesado en los chicos y seguía siendo la primero de la clase, eso era lo que le gustaba, su gran intelecto y su inocencia. Por favor no puedes verla así, es obvio que ella sólo te ve como a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un buen amigo, lo mejor será que no te hagas ilusiones. Pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, desde que la vio en verano los días que pasó en la Madriguera había comenzado a verla con otros ojos.

El tiempo pasó y Hermione estaba completamente impaciente, esa mañana mientras desayunaba con sus amigos estaba totalmente ausente y desesperada, sentía que el reloj se había puesto en su contra para avanzar más lento justo ese día.

-Herms tú que piensas?- dijo Ron sin notar lo ausente que estaba su amiga.

-No lo sé- respondió la chica en automático.

-Vamos Hermione, tú siempre sabes de estas cosas- repuso Harry algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-Es que hoy no sé, estoy cansada no tuve una muy bueno noche que digamos- mintió la castaña, Ron pareció no darle importancia, pero Harry estaba seguro de que algo pasaba mas decidió dejar tranquila a su amiga porque realmente no se veía bien.

Cuando por fin acabó el desayuno se dirigieron a clase de Herbología que tenían con los de Haffelpuff en el invernadero 9, estaban viendo las plantas nocturnas por lo que casi no había luz en el lugar.

La clase no hizo más que inquietar todavía más a Harry ya que Hermione no respondió ninguna de las preguntas de la profesora Sprout, ni siquiera levantó la mano o se movió en toda la clase, parecía como si realmente no estuviera ahí, se dedicaba a mirar las "Dark Fyrans" _(N/A lo sé yo y mi imaginación)_ como si fueran la flores más bellas e interesantes de este planeta, pero en realidad sólo eran una plantas más bien feas color petróleo, sus pétalos tenían la textura de una ciruela-pasa y poseía un aroma penetrante, aunque había que tener mucho cuidado con ellas porque en las noches de luna nueva _(N/A ya saben cuando sólo se ve el lado oscuro de la luna o decimos que no hay luna)_ despedían in somnífero muy potente y sus filosas hojas se impregnaban de un veneno que paralizaba los músculos.

-Ahhhhh!- gritó Hermione, había estado tan distraída que se había cortado con una de las hojas de la flor que tenía enfrente.

-Ay niña!- exclamó la profesora Sprout – deberías tener más cuidado, ayer fue luna nueva y aún son algo peligrosas, será mejor que vallas inmediatamente a la enfermería.

-Sí profesora Sprout- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta del invernadero dejando a la clase anonadada, esa clase de accidentes eran comunes en Neville Longbottom pero en Hermione Granger?...

La verdad es que no sentía su brazo derecho y había un extraño cosquilleo que se extendía desde se mano hasta su cuello, la chica se dirigía a la enfermería cuando al doblar una esquina, sintió que toso el piso se le movía, puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra la apoyó en la pared para evitar caer al piso, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, no sabía dónde se encontraba, vio una figura salir de una puerta y sin previo aviso todo se tornó negro y cayó al firme y frío suelo de roca.

Despertó rodeada de cortinas blancas, sentía la cabeza estallarle en mil pedazos, así que puso su mano en ella y notó una firme venda que le apretaba ligeramente pero no le molestaba. Se encontraba en la enfermería de eso no había duda, pero, cómo había llegado ahí?

Vamos Hermione, piensa, haz memoria se decía internamente la chica mientras miraba hacia todos lados A ver saliste del invernadero, sí, y llegaste al castillo, hasta ahí todo bien, luego ibas caminando y te mareaste, sí eso es, y luego alguien salió de algún lado y…..y…..

-Oh por Dios! Me demaye!- dijo en voz alta –pero quién, cómo?...

En eso las cortinas que rodeaban la camilla de Hermione se descorrieron dejando ver a Madame Pomfrey y al profesor Lupin, ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, pero en cuanto Remus Lupin la vio despierta, Hermione podría jurar y asegurar que vio un destello especial en sus ojos Basta, Hermione! Es sólo tu imaginación no te hagas ilusiones

-Señorita Granger, me temo que no podrá asistir a sus clases se en la mañana, y no se preocupe ya avise al directos y a sus profesores después le pasaran los temas vistos- agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica –para el almuerzo podrá irse pero le pido que no se retire la venda de la cabeza por lo menos hasta mañana- dijo muy seria Madame Pomfrey.

-Lo haré…

-Bien, los dejo solos, creo que debería agradecer al profesor Lupin que l atrajo sino seguiría inconciente por los pasillos.

-Gracias- dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hermione como agradeciendo que los dejara solos.

La castaña se hizo a un lado para que el profesor se sentara junto a ella.

-Pequeña que te sucedió?- preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-No….No lo sé- estaba algo nerviosa _(N/A esta bien se estaba desmayando otra vez pero de los nervios)_ –recuerdo que tuve un accidente con unos Dark Fyrans y me desmayé cuando venía hacia la enfermería.

-Hay Hermy, deberías tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien, no te parece?

-Sí, y profesor…

-Mione….- dijo fingiendo que la regañaba.

-Bueno, bueno…….Remus.

-Así está mejor, qué querías decirme?

-Gracias!- dijo y le dio un abrazo lanzándose a su cuello.

El profesor Lupin agradeció que la chica estuviera con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, ya que así no pudo notar el ligero rubor que ascendía rápidamente por las mejillas del licántropo, pero él tampoco pudo notar que el rostro de Hermione no sólo se tornaba rojo sino de todos los colores imaginables.

-Bueno profe….. Remus- corrigió velozmente –supongo que te veré en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que solamente tomaré Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta tarde.

-Supongo que sí.

-Y…Remus.

-Sí que sucede?

-En clase si te puedo seguir tratando de usted, cierto?

-Claro, supongo que sería extraño que una estudiante llamara a su profesor por su nombre de pila, aún cuando se trate de la brujita más inteligente que halla pisado Hogwarts.

Hermione se sonrojó notablemente y bajó la vista, aunque esa actitud sólo hizo que Remus Lupin se estremeciera y sus ojos brillaran, pero no con un brillo de amistad o el de un profesor que mira a su alumno, sino con un brillo muy especial de algo que aún no aceptaba que sentía o que no se permitía sentir. _(N/A uyyy ese Lupin picarón yo quiero que me de clases jeje)_

-Bueno Hermione nos vemos en clase.

-Sí y GRACIAS otra vez.

-No tienes porque agradecerme- y sin decir más, salió de la enfermería dejando a Hermione sentada en la cama, soñando despierta con lo que podría pasar en su mágica tarde con Remus Lupin, pero ni sus más dulces sueños se acercarían a los verdaderos acontecimientos de lo que llagaría a ser una de las más perfectas tardes de su vida.

Después de haber hablado con se queridísimo _(N/A está bien mucho más que queridísimo jeje)_ profesor, se encontraba mucho más tranquila, ni siquiera se enfadó con los constantes insultos de Draco Malfoy en Pociones y no le molestó que Snape la ignorara _(N/A que raro duh!)_. Transformaciones se fue volando y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya estaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _(N/A parece que después de haberse peleado con el reloj, Hermy lo hizo su aliado jaja)_

-Y bien podría alguien decirme cual es el método más usado para crear una falsa realidad?- preguntó el profesor Lupin e inmediatamente la mano de una castaña en primera fila se levantó –Sí Hermione.

-La ilusión profesor Lupin.

-Correcto y en que consiste una ilusión? Hermione- dijo al ver la mano de la chica nuevamente en el aire.

-Las ilusiones hacen que se vea una realidad alterna es decir que uno puede hacerle ver a otra persona lo que uno quiere que vea, los magos oscuros y los aurores la utilizan mucho.

-Exacto y supongo que también sabes como combatirlas no?

-Pues depende de que tipo de ilusión sea porque existen muchos tipos diferentes de realidades que se puedes crear y dependiendo del tipo de ilusión que sea porque existe un método específico para cada una.

-Muy bien, 30 puntos para Gryffindor.

El resto de clase estuvieron aprendiendo los diferentes tipos de ilusiones que existen y como combatir cada una de ellas. En cuanto sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase todos salieron del aula como si se los llevara el viento, bueno todos menos una castaña que tardaba más de lo normal en guardar sus cosas.

-Hermione vamos que tengo que cerrar el salón- dijo Lupin sonriedo de poder ver a la chica a solas antes de esa tarde-noche.

-Ya voy Remus- dijo la castaña con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Bueno supongo que nos vemos al rato Hermy.

-Seguro- respodió sonriente la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del aula.

Eran las siete de la noche y Hermione se encontraba parada justo enfrente de la puerta del despacho del profesor Lupin pero no se decidía a tocas la puerta. Vamos, sé que puedo, sólo son unos momentos con Remus se decía la chica en voz baja. Es imposible que pase algo, él sólo te ve como a su alumna, tal vez su amiga pero nada más la chica respiró profundamente, dio un paso al frente y llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-Adelante…- dijo esa voz que hacía que Hermione se derritiera.

//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola! soy yo de nuevo jeje recuerden que este fic ya lo pubiqupe en otra página Potterfics como cassiddymalfoy y NO ES PLAGIO YA QUE SOY YO! de verdad!

porfis dejen un review que suben muchísimo el ánimosolo tiene que tomarse 5 segundos o menos y oprimir el botón de GO recuerden que acepto de todo: felicitaciones, consejos, sugerencias, peticiones, comentarios, abucheos, criticas constructivas, criticas destructivas, howlers...lo que SEA...aunque sea para saber que pasaste por aquí de verdad.

Recuerden que tengo más fics un Draco/HErmione y un Cedric/Hermione si quieren que publique alguno solo digánlo y lo hago enserio...pero si no me dicen pues hasta el momento no puedo leer la mente (por mucho que lo intente)

besos y gracias por leer de verdad

AttE

YO! (quien si no?) Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras...jeje son muchas pero bueno así me quieren y yo a ustedes...)


	2. Chapter 2 Una Tarde con Remus Lupin

**En contra del tiempo**

****

****

**Capítulo 2 Una tarde con Remus Lupin**

-Adelante…- dijo esa voz que hacía que Hermione se derritiera.

Respiró hondo una vez más Calma, todo está bien apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió lentamente. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza agachada sobre un pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio cuando ella entró.

-Hermy! Que bueno que hayas podido venir.

-Por supuesto Remus, no sería capaz de dejarte plantada por nada del mundo _(N/A YO TAMPOCO!)._

-Me alegro.

Hermione volteó a ver su oficina, estaba algo desordenada, pero ella sabía que era porque durante el verano habían remodelado un poco el castillo y cambiaron el aula de defensa por lo tanto también el despacho del profesor por lo que el profesor Lupin debería haber pasado sus cosas y ahora lo estaría acomodando todo en sus respectivos lugares. Entonces se fijó que detrás del escritorio del profesor había una puerta entreabierta donde se veían muchas cajas y pilas de libros. Lupin se fijó en la dirección en la que miraba la castaña.

-Es mi habitación, está algo desordenada lo sé, pero con todo el trabajo que he tenido, no ha habido tiempo de poner orden por aquí.

-Y….eh… hoy estás ocupado?

-Pues en realidad no, acabo de terminar de corregir los trabajos y tareas que me faltaban.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, claro sólo si tú quieres.

-Por supuesto, eso sería muy dulce de tu parte Hermione.

-En ese caso no se diga más.

La castaña tomó la mano de Remus y lo levantó de su silla, dejando caer una pequeña llave dorada del bolsillo izquierdo del licántropo sin que él o la castaña lo notaran. Eres tan buena Hermy pensaba Lupin guiando a la chica a través de su habitación para que no resbalara entre los diversos objetos que yacían desperdigados por el suelo.

-Ten cuidado pequeña.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Sé que está hecho un desastre ahora, pero espero que no…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se cerró repentinamente haciendo que Hermione resbalara con una caja y fuera a parar a los brazos de Remus Lupin _(N/A quien fuera Hermy para estar en sus brazos),_ haciendo su rostro sonrojarse de tal modo que su color no tenía nada que envidiar al de los cabellos de los Weasley.

-Lo siento, es que me asustó- dijo ella poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

-No te preocupes, ahora abro- y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mas no encontró nada de lo que buscaba, revisó su otro bolsillo, su túnica y sus pantalones, pero nada.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada al ver la preocupación de Remus reflejada en su rostro.

-Es que la llave se quedó en mi despacho.

-Y no se puede abrir con un "aloh oh mora" _(N/A por enésima vez en mis fics: si era así? Es que tengo mala memoria para recordar nombres y hechizos y tengo flojerita de buscarlo)._

-No, la cerradura está encantada, sólo se puede abrir con la llave.

-Ah! No es posible, ahora estamos encerrados- dijo Hermione nerviosa con los ojos completamente salidos de sus orbitas _(N/A si supiera que dichosa llave cayó en SU bolsillo jeje)._

-Calma, descuida, no te preocupes, tengo una copia, sólo que está en alguna de estás cajas.

-Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que comencemos a ordenar todo para encontrarla, YA!

Así Lupin comenzó a guardar la ropa que se encontraba en las cajas mientras Hermione recogía los libros del piso y los acomodaba en los diferentes estantes que se encontraban en la habitación. Poco a poco el piso fue quedando libre de libros, pergaminos y plumas y las pesadas cajas se convertían en un enorme montón de cartón al lado de la chimenea, en lo que Remus terminaba con la ropa que le faltaba, la castaña se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la gran pila de cartón.

-La encontré!- gritó el licántropo sosteniendo una pequeña llave dorada en la mano.

-Genial!- exclamó la chica poniéndose en pie.

Remus se encaminó hacia la puerta con intensiones de abrirla, pero tropezó con las cajas de cartón vacías y, llevándose a Hermione consigo, cayó en el sillón. Hermione había quedado debajo del profesor Lupin, ambos comenzaban a ponerse rojísimos, estaban a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia cuando sin previo aviso la castaña levantó un poco su cabeza y besó a Remus Lupin en los labios, por unos segundos él le le correspondió, pero de repente ambos reaccionaron.

-Remus…..yo……lo siento…………..no debí….no sé que me pasó…-intentaba explicarse la chica, pero se vio interrumpida y obligada a callarse al sentir los labios del licántropo otra vez sobre los suyos.

Esta vez fue Remus quién inició el beso, hermione no cabía de felicidad, ya no podía pensar con claridad, para ella sólo existían Remus J. Lupin y ella, Hermione J. Grager, en ese momento, nada más importaba ahora. Inconcientemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de del cuello de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y comenzó a jugar con su cabello castaño, enredándoselo el los dedos mientras que él acariciaba rostro con una mano y la otra se perdía entre los castaños rizos de ella. El beso pareció eterno, pero tuvieron que separarse en cuanto se quedaron sin aire.

-Hermione yo…- intentaba decir mientras se perdía en los tiernos ojos miel de la castaña.

-shhhhhhhhh….- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los lindos y profundos ojos miel del licántropo, esos ojos hermosos con destellos dorados –no importa…

Sin decir más se volvieron a besar, estaban tan sumidos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de cuando cayeron al suelo quedando Hermione arriba sin dejar de revolver el cabello de Remus, mientras éste la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Harry, estoy preocupado por Hermione, no la he visto desde como las siete- decía Ron preocupado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes Ron, dijo que tenía que ir a ver al profesor Lupin, recuerdas? Vas a ver que en la cena está sentada con nosotros otra vez.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, con todo ese incidente en Herbología…

-Sí bueno, pues mejor cuéntame, cómo vas con Luna?

_(N/A SÍ Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood son novios)_

-Mil veces mejor que excelente, Luna es tan diferente, tan especial, tan única como no te imaginas.

-Se nota que estás enamorado.

-Tanto así- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Bueno y, qué tal tú y Ginny?

-Podría dar la misma respuesta que tú.

Los chicos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, la cual obviamente Ron iba ganando. _(N/A no de verdad?)_

-Más te vale no sobrepasarte con mi hermanita eh harry.

-Mira Ron estás siendo demasiado sobre protector, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo jamás y repito JAMÁS haría algo contra la voluntad de Ginny no soy capaz de obligarla a NADA que ella NO QUIERA.

-Más te vale.

-Vamos Ron confía en mí, me vas a decir que tú no harías cualquier cosa que Luna te pidiera?

-Tienes razón, es sólo que quiero mucho a Ginny, es mi única hermana.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

En eso cierta pelirroja se acercó a los muchachos y abrazó a Harry por detrás justo cuando Ron gritaba "Jacke Mate".

-Ginny!- exclamó Harry levantando la cabeza.

-Como estás amor?- preguntó la pelirroja acachando la cabeza para besar a su novio.

-Mejor ahora que estás conmigo- respondió el ojiverde.

-Está bien, supongo que iré a buscar a Luna.

-Estaba en el salón de música donde ensaya el coro hermanito.

-Gracias- dijo mientras salía por el agujero del retrato.

Ron caminaba distraídamente hacia el salón de música, cuando de repente una hermosa melodía le llenó los oídos. Venía del salón contiguo al que se dirigía y sin pensarlo dos veces ni poder evitarlo comenzó a seguir ese celestial sonido. Estaba tan concentrado en la melodía que al entrar no vio a la rubia que estaba de espaldas a él sentada frente al piano, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Luna?- dijo el pelirrojo y al instante la bella melodía se interrumpió.

-Ronnie, no te oí entrar- dijo Luna algo avergonzada de que la hubieran escuchado.

-Y yo no sabía que tocabas el piano- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mamá me enseñó- en ese momento se borró la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento…yo…no…

-No te preocupes, eso ya pasó- dijo acercándose a su novio y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te adoro Luna, no sé que haría sin ti- dijo y le dio otro beso en los labios mientras la pegaba más él por la cintura y ella colocaba sus manos en sus musculuso y bien marcado abdomen. _(N/A Yo quiero un novio que juegue Quidditch!!!!)_

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Remus Lupin los besos habían cesado, Remus se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Hermione recostada sobre su pecho al tiempo que él jugaba con sus indomables rizos.

-Remus, cuéntame de ti- pidió la castaña.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Por que tú sabes casi todo sobre mí y yo casi nada sobre ti.

-Está bien, está bien…- y le comenzó a contar un poco acerca de su vida.

Hermione acariciaba el pecho del licántropo mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia, no se perdía ningún detalle _(N/A valla eso es impresionante, si yo estuviera así con Remus haría de todo menos prestar atención jeje)_

-Entonces la razón por la que Sirius y James fueran animagos, era para acompañarte en luna llena?- pregunto ella_ (N/Ael otro nombre no fue mencionado por razones obvias y si no captan las razones obias las resumiremos en dos palabras……….RATA TRAIDORA)_

-Así es, un hombre lobo sólo ataca a los humanos, no a los animales.

-Ohh, eso no lo sabía, no lo ponen en los libros y nunca lo vimos en clase.

-Bueno, recuerda que ese tema lo vieron con Snape y no conmigo.

-Cierto…

-Hermy, si no me equivoco…-_(N/A vamos reacciona, eres Remus Lupin tú NUNCA te equivocas, o tal vez es que las fans locas como yo estamos demasiado distraídas viéndolo para notar sus errores jeje)-…_ya es hora de la cena, será mejor que nos vallamos.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo Remus…- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para estar conmigo, ahora lo mejor es que Harry y Ron no se preocupen por ti.

-Ok, está bien, pero sólo porque tú lo dices- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Lupin- pero que te quede claro, que no me voy porque quiero eh.

-Lo sé no te preocupes- dijo mientras abrazaba a la castaña y ponía su cabeza soble el hombro de ella.

La castaña se volteó para no darle la espalda, pasó una pierna a cada lado del profesor y le dio un último y tierno beso en los labios antes de irse. Hermione tomó la llave del profesor, levantó su túnica del suelo y se dio cuenta de que debajo de ella había una llave exactamente igual a la que tenía en la mano.

-Profesor creo que encontré la otra llave…

-Número uno….soy Remus….- eso sacó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la chica- y número dos, consérvala, así no se me perderán las dos- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara…_(N/A AIRE! Poque no me puede quiñar el ojo a mí? Sniff sniff)_- pro recuerda que aquí nunca pasará nada que tu no desees.

-Gracias Remus nos vemos…

Hermione salió de la habitación tomó su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo junto al escritorio del profesor, guardó la llave en ella junto con la carta de Remus y salió del despacho, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta la voz seductora.. _(N/A no porque HErmy si puede estar con ese sexy licántropo de voz seductora y yo no? Es injusto a poco no chicas?)_…de Remus lupin la detuvo e hizo que se diera vuelta.

-Hermione

-Qué pasó Remus?

-Olvidaste algo…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y eso es…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Tu listón para el cabello y…esto- dijo tendiéndole un listón rojo oscuro y besándola en los labios.

-Remus, éste no siempre fue en despacho verdad?

-No, en mis tiempos era un aula vacía que nadie usaba, a decir verdad la mayoría la evitaba.

-Entonces, po r qué las llaves se ven tan antiguas?

-Porque la puerta y el hechizo que la cierra, siempre han estado ahí, como los de las diferentes salas comunes de las casa, las contraseñas siempre han existido…

-Ah, es que se me hacía un poco extraño- dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente.

-Lo sé.

-Adiós Remus nos vemos,……..lo más pronto posible…

-Adiós y, Hermione…….

-Si?

-Te adoro…

-Yo más- replicó sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo, provocando que Lupin riera y le diera un último beso _(N/A pues cuantos "últimos besos" hay?)._

Una vez en el Gran Comedor Hermione se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero su mirada se dirigía constantemente hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba Remus, SU _(N/A no MI)_ Remus, de repente la mesa se llenó de todos los platos favoritos de los tres amigos, las elfos domésticos realmente se habían esmerado mucho esa vez, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a servirse un poco de todo en su plato.

-Hermy, qué tal te fue con el profesor Lupin?- preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry.

-Pues en realidad me fue bien.

-Parfa le te merita?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

-Ron se hicieras el favor de tragar y luego preguntar, tal vez sería capaz de entenderte y luego respondería- exclamó la castaña muy molesta.

-Dije que, para qué te quería?- repitió el pelirrojo.

No pues, quería charlar un rato y le ayudé a terminar de instalarse en su nuevo despacho.

-Ah pues parece que no fue una tarde aburrida, no Herms?- dijo el chico de cabellos negro azabache mientras abrazaba a su novia_.(N/A a ver porque nosotras nunca podemos encontrar chicos como: Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Severus,… que acaso no existe nadie asi?)_

-Pues en realidad estuvo muy entretenida- dijo bajando la mirada para que sus amigos no notaran su sonrojo.

En cuanto terminó la cena y salieron del Gran Comedor, Ron se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Luna, Ginny abrazó a Harry por detrás y le susurró algo al oído, lo que causó que el niño que sobrevivió se pudiera colorado _(N/A esa Ginny que le habrá murmurado a Harry?)_, sin más se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo, dejando a Hermione sola entre la multitud de gente que se dispersaba a una velocidad impresionantemente increíble _(N/A valga la redundancia redundantemente redundada jajaja),_ sin haberlo notado siquiera se había quedado sola en el vestíbulo.

-Señorita Granger no debería vagar sola por los pasillos a estas altas horas de la noche, no cree?- dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

-Creo que tiene razón profesor Lupin, lo siento mucho- contestó la chica con fingida inocencia de niña que no sabe lo que está mal.

­-Me temo que tendré que acompañarla hasta su sala común- respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

-Está bien supongo que es lo mejor- al decir eso un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos y así fue que se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor acompañada de Remus Lupin, pero por "desgracia", o tal vez no, un aula de clases vacía se les "atravesó" en el camino y la castaña sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano del licántropo y lo jaló dentro de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta. Él ni tonto ni lento la tomó por la cintura pegándola más a él y la besó.

-Remus…

-Hmm…

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti pequeña y yo a ti, te adoro…Mi Mione…

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola!

que tal este capi les gustó?...

porfis dejen un review no les cuesta mucho solamente tienen que poner GO! ahi abajo saben que acepto de TODO aunque sea como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado profis!

Recuerden aun tengo dos fics que no he publicado (Draco/Herms Cedric/Herms) si quieren alguno pidanlo y lo subo enserio

Mil gracias por leer

besos

los quiere

YO! (quien si no?) Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lipinas

(Yalgunas otras )


	3. Chapter 3 Incidente en clase

**En contra del tiempo**

****

****

**Capítulo 3 Incidente en clase de Aritmancia.**

Esa mañana la castaña abrió los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa, se sentó en su cama adoselada, descorrió las cortinas y se dirigió al baño.

Era muy temprano así que abrió el agua de la regadera y esperó a que se calentara mientras se quitaba el pijama, era verde agua con libélulas moradas, de pantalón y blusa de tirantes, se acercó una toalla color rojo oscuro y se metió en la ducha, ese día iba a ser perfecto sin importar que tendría que soportar dos horas con Snape y los estúpidos Slytherins.

-Alguien podría decirme qué es esto?- preguntó el antipático jefe de la casa Slytherin mientras sostenía en alto una botella de cristal cuya contenido cambiaba simultáneamente de color entre la escala de azules, verdes, rojos y violetas

Como siempre la mano de Hermione se levantó al instante y el profesor la evitó olímpicamente, pero al ver que nadie más hacía ademanes de contestar tuvo que resignarse a mirar a la castaña.

-Sí, señorita Granger?

-Es poción Tempurus profesor Snape- contestó rápidamente la castaña – se usa para detener el tiempo.

-Así es, ahora se colocarán en parejas y realizaran esta poción, tienen dos horas.

-Profesor, yo no tengo pareja- dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Ah si recuerdo el incidente entre el señor Zabinni y la señorita Parkinson veamos…Granger su pareja será Malfoy muévase!

Hermione prefirió no replicar y se dirigió velozmente a la mesa del rubio platinado con su mochila, libros y los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

Una vez acabada la primera hora de Pociones, Hermione descubrió que Draco Malfoy era muy inteligente, por primera vez la poción iba a la perfección sin que ella hubiera tenido que hacer todo el trabajo sola o corregir un mínimo de cien veces.

-Ya veo porque lo hicieron…- comenzaba a decirse la chica en voz baja.

-Granger pásame las hojas de Tropóride.

-Espera Malfoy, faltan diez minutos y aún no cabo de cortarlas, además primero tienes que agregar las lágrimas de fénix.

-Ah cierto, las lágrimas…- Sin más se dirigió hacia el armario de material, pero de repente Hermione notó que ya no tenían polvo de raíces de asfódomo, así que fue al armario de material detrás de Draco.

En cuanto entró vio que el rubio aún no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, por lo que tomó el polvo y ya se disponía a salir cuando vio una pequeña botellita con la etiqueta amarillenta que tenía escrito con letra muy poco estilizada y muy junta "Lágrimas de Fénix" en el último estante en la parte más alta.

-Malfoy, las lágrimas están ahí.

-Ah! No las había visto- y sin más se acercó al estante –Mierda no las alcanzo están muy alto…..Granger ven aquí.

-Qué pasa Malfoy?

-Te voy a cargar y tu bajas la botella sí o sí? (N/A wooow si que es una decisión difícil a poco no?)

-Que? Yo no…

-Granger si no nos damos prisa se nos va a pasar el tiempo de cocción.

-Está bien está bien.

Draco la tomó por la cintura e intentó levantarla pero tuvo unos pequeños problemitas. (N/A no es que Hermione estuviera gorda ni mucho menos que mi Draquito estuviera débil ehhhh)

-Quítate la túnica.- le espetó el chico.

-Que que?

-Que te la quites, si no te quitas la túnica no te puedo agarrar bien y te vas a caer.

A regañadientes la chica hizo lo que le pidieron y se quitó la amplia túnica negra del colegio dejando al descubierto sus piernas que sobresalían por debajo de la falda gris del uniforme y su camisa blanca en la que se marcaba ligeramente su brassier, Draco la tomó por la cintura nuevamente, era muy delgada, y la levantó rápidamente, la chica alcanzó el frasco y esperó a que la bajara.

-Lo tengo- gritó la chica en cuanto hubo agarrado la botellita.

-Ahora te bajo.

Pero en cuanto Draco comenzaba a bajar lentamente a Hermione, la camisa de la chica se atoró en un estante y se rasgó un poco dejando ver su brassier rojo sin encaje y con un corazón plateado del lado izquierdo, el rubio no podía creerlo, la castaña realmente tenía un buen cuerpo, pero antes d poder seguir mirándolo se resbaló quedando en el piso con Hermione debajo.

-Malfoy harías el favor de…- pero fue interrumpida por un beso que el chico no pudo controlar.

No entendía porque pero sentía la necesidad de acariciar a la castaña, así que puso una mano en su pecho y lo apretó un poco, ella se estremeció, podía sentir la dureza de Draco sobre sus partes íntimas, así que decidió levantarse aunque le costó algo de trabajo.

-Granger yo…- el rubio no sabía que decir.

-No sabes controlarte en cuanto te ponen un par de senos enfrente, ahora si no te molesta quiero acabar la poción, esperar a que acabe la clase y salir de aquí.

El chico se quedó atónito viendo a la castaña, que se acababa de reparar la blusa, nunca nadie lo había rechazado así, es más NUNCA NADIE lo había rechazado, aspa que no le quedó de otra mas que salir detrás de la castaña y volver a su mesa para seguir "normalmente" con su poción pensando en que tarde o temprano ella sería suya.

-Por fin clase de Aritmancia!- decía Hermione eufórica mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

-No sé cómo es que te gusta esa clase Hermione…- exclamó el pelirrojo que iba a su izquierda.

-Por lo menos es mejor que adivinación con la loca de Trelowny no crees?

-Ron, tienes que admitir que Hermy tiene razón- rió el pelinegro que se hallaba al otro lado de la castaña.

-Está bien, tienes un punto Herms…

-Bueno chicos creo que aquí los dejo- dijo Hermione encaminándose al aula de Aritmancia mientras sus amigos se dirigían a la torre de Adivinación.

-Listo para abrir tu ojo interior y predecirme una muerte segura para mañana Ron?

-Es la única manera de aprobar con esa libélula vieja- inquirió el pelirrojo.

Sin decir más se dirigieron a la torre entre risas y con Sir Cadogan siguiéndolos de cuadro en cuadro.

La clase de Aritmancia de Hermione transcurrió normalmente, la chica no dejaba de levantar la mano cada vez que hacían una pregunta y su cabeza estaba tan cerca del pergamino en el que escribía que su nariz bien podría haberse manchado de tinta mientras realizaba complicadas anotaciones y ecuaciones.

Para el final de la clase la chica había fácilmente duplicado los puntos de su casa, pero por desgracia en cuanto se disponía a salir del aula su mochila se rasgó y todas sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo, así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse rezagada recogiendo sus cosas después de haberle prometido a la profesora Vector que cerraría el salón de clases en cuanto saliera.

Casi había terminado de guardar todas sus cosas, su varita había caído lejos de ella cerca de un enorme armario negro que casi siempre se encontraba cerrado, y digo casi porque curiosamente ese día se hallaba entreabierto, cuando ,para su mala suerte, Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación. (N/a si eso es mala suerte, le regalo mi buena suerte con tal de tener su mala suerte jajaja….QUIERO A MI DRAQUITO!!!)

-Granger, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, después de la cena en el aula vacía de transformaciones- dicho esto se fue (N/A Yo voy a "hablar" con él por ti si quieres ehhhh!!) provocando que Hermione suspirara con alivio y retrocediera hasta chocar con el viejo armario negro.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, una bola de cristal no más grande que una canica y que cambiaba constantemente de color, cayó al suelo junto a los pies de la castaña que permanecía inmóvil con la mochila al hombro y la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano; un remolino de luz, colores y sonido comenzó a envolver lentamente a la chica encerrándola, dando espirales que ascendían desde sus pies hasta cubrirla completamente, Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, el cual nadie pudo oír, antes de elevarse poco a poco en el aire dejando atrás el suelo.

Hermione cayó estrepitosamente al suelo en cuanto el misterioso remolino desapareció, mochila al hombro y varita aún en mano se puso de pie, estaba en el mismo salón de Aritmancia, sólo que el armario se encontraba perfectamente cerrado y el aula se veía mucho más limpia que de costumbre. Entonces miró por la ventana y se llevó una mano a la boca, era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pero cuando el remolino la envolvió hace unos minutos apenas estaba atardeciendo, en cambio ahora…

-Que pasó'….tal vez la cosa esa me adelantó en el tiempo unas horas sólo eso.

Hermione se encaminó a la puerta y Salió del aula, a pesar de que miró a ambos lados del pasillo, todo se encontraba completamente vacío y era extraño, se suponía que todo el mundo debería estar en el pasillo dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena, pero el lugar estaba desierto, preocupada la castaña comenzó a andar por los desolados pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo. En cuanto pasó por el Gran Comedor pudo notar que se hallaba vacío al mirar por la puerta entreabierta. No supo la razón concreta, pero algo en si interior le dijo que algo andaba mal y que debería ir a ver a la directora, seguramente Mcgonagall sabría que estaba pasando. (N/A que observadora resultó Hermy, si de repente estás completamente sola en el castillo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería será porque algo pasa no crees?)

Sus pies la llevaron directo al despacho de la directora, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la gárgola recordó que no sabía la contraseña Piensa Mione piensa… pero no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que la gárgola se abrió mostrando una escalera de caracol que descendía lentamente y la castaña pudo alcanzar a oír una voz que bajaba por éstas. (N/A la voz venía de una persona no crean que le salieron pies y bajaba sola ehhhh digo en Hogwarts todo es posible jajaja así que, que quede claro)

-Los chicos ya empezaron con las suyas, creo que lo iré a recoger y lo traeré con un traslador…- decía cansada pero risueña que a la castaña se le hacía muy familiar -…señorita! Pero que hace aquí?

-Yo…- no sabía como explicarle, además no se suponía que él estaba muerto?... .profesor Dumbledore…

-Nos conocemos?- preguntó el anciano con gesto paternal.

-Señor, sí nos conocemos, mire sé que le parecerá muy tonta la pregunta pero…¿qué día es hoy?

-Pues hoy es primero de Septiembre-

-De que año?

-1977 claro.

-Que?!?!?

-De dónde dice que nos conocemos?

-Es que aún no nos conocemos, falta tiempo para que nos conozcamos yo no debería estar aquí…

-Disculpe pe…

-Espere un momento…- Hermione abrió rápidamente su mochila y rebuscó entre sus cosas, entonces sacó un libro y se lo tendió al profesor.

-Sí, es un buen libro, pero que tiene de especial, si no le molesta mi ignorancia?

-Por favor mire la fecha de impresión.

-Claro, claro…- entonces el anciano director abrió la cubierta y buscó la fecha de impresión del libro –ah sí, aquí está… primero de enero de mil… 1997?!?

-Profesor me llamó Hermione Jane Granger, curso el séptimo grada en la casa Gryffindor, nací en 19880 y vengo de 1997.

-Señorita Granger haría favor de pasar a mi oficina unos momentos?...

Profesor y alumna se dirigieron a la escalera de caracol oculta tras la estatua y subieron por ella hasta encontrarse en el amplio despacho del director precedido por unas finas puertas de roble.

El anciano director se sentó detrás de su escritorio señalándole a la joven la silla que se encontraba frente a éste, Hermione no dudó un segundo en aceptar la invitación del profesor y tomó asiento.

-Señorita Granger, recuerda usted como fue que llegó hasta aquí?

-Mire señor recuerdo que me quedé sola en salón de Aritmancia al final de la clase guardando mis libros cuando apareció Malfoy y me asustó, yo me eché para atrás y choqué con un gran armario negro que curiosamente se encontraba abierto, muy raro ya que generalmente se encuentra bajo 7 llaves, 18 candados, 9 cerraduras, hechizos, maleficios, circo, maroma y teatro… y de él cayó una bola de cristal como del tamaño de una canica que brillaba cambiando entre diversos colores y se estrelló junto a mis pies contra el suelo, luego un remolino de luz y sonidos me envolvió y me encontraba en el mismo salón, parada en el mismo lugar con mi mochila y varita pero veinte años en el pasado…- terminó la chica- ahora veo porque tanto empeño en cerrar dichoso armario…- pensó ella.

-Ya veo…

-Profesor Dumbledore qué haré?- preguntó la castaña cohibida.

-Hay… señorita granger me temo que no sé con exactitud como regresarla al futuro, me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que logremos averiguar la manera de que vuelva a su época…

-Lo entiendo…- contestó con pesadumbre -justo hoy que me iba a ver con Remus- pensó decepcionada y triste.

-Señorita Granger juzgo que también sería conveniente que cambiáramos su apellido durante su estancia en este tiempo.

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor- respondía la chica aún cabizbaja- aunque pensándolo bien también me salvé de la plática urgente que quería Snape- pensó -… q ver que le parece Kyek?

-Kyek…mmm es un lindo apellido, muy poco común, dónde lo había escuchado?- preguntó con interés.

-Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca, pero no se publicará hasta dentro de doce años aproximadamente, Kassandra Kyek fue la única bruja capaz de dominar tanto la magia blanca como la magia negra siempre con propósitos de bien…

-Sabía que la señorita Katherine era una bruja excepcional.

-Katherine?

-Oh sí, supongo que dentro de poco se llamará Kassandra, siempre le gustó ese nombre.

-La conoce?

-Ah claro, es una chica latinoamericana divina, muy tierna e inteligente, ha de tener unos 13 años ahora… pero ese no es el punto.

-Si lo sé , profesor quiero agradecerle por su ayuda con mi… eh… pequeño problemita.

-No hay de que señorita Kyek no hay cuidado.

Hermione salía pensativamente del despacho del director y bajaba con desgana la, que ahora le parecía interminable, escalera de caracol para dirigirse a ningún lado en particular cuando una voz la detuvo, era una voz que se le hacía muy conocida, pero a la vez tan diferente, sin más continuó su camino hacia los jardines.

-Profesora Mcgonagall ya le dije que estoy bien es sólo que Potter me lanzó fuera del tren cuando salía y lo perdí.

-Cálmese señor…

-Ah Minerva, veo que arreglaste el asuntito de ir por él- dijo un muy calmado Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí Albus, ahora me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto Minerva por supuesto.

Y ambos profesores abandonaron el pasillo para entrar en el despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

El chico caminó con la cabeza gacha rumbo a los hermosos terrenos del castillo, aún faltaba un poco para que los demás llegaran, al atravesar las puertas de roble sintió que no se encontraba solo y, a pesar de la oscuridad, miró a si izquierda y en efecto vio a una chica de cabello castaño y linda figura sentada en una de las bancas de piedra con la mirada perdida en el lago, no supo la razón concreta por la cual se acercó a ella, sus pies simplemente lo guiaban en esa dirección y sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de ella provocando un sobresalto por parte de la chica.

-Ahhh!- gritó quedamente.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente el muchacho a su lado.

-Me has asustado, replicó Hermione –Tú eres…- empezó ella- Se me hace tan familiar, pero no la había vista en mi vida, es imposible que lo conozca,…espera… acaso no es…- pensó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Disculpa, soy Severus Snape.

-Snape!…mucho gusto- dijo ella estrechándole la mano -no puedo creerlo, no puede ser… Snape está tan… cambiado en esta época

-Nunca te había visto por aqupi, eres nueva?

-Sí, claro, vengo del Instituto Mágico Mackbeth en Estados unidos- improvisó rápidamente la chica.

-Y ya te seleccionaron?

-A decir verdad sí, quedé en Gryffindor- dijo mostrando el emblema de su túnica.

-Ah pues yo estoy en Slytherin, pero si necesitas algo no dudes ni un segundo en pedirlo por favor – dijo con una sin cera… sonrisa? -Severus Snape que hacer esa chica es una Gryffindor, además estás pidiendo algo y por favor! Tú tienes algo muy grave… Sí pero es que algo de ella me atrae extrañamente como si la conociera de algún lado o ella me conociera a mí… (N/a no enserio estos dos se conocen? nótese el sarcasmo)

-Claro- respondió amablemente y con expresión tierna.

-Qué año cursas?

-Pues séptimo y tú?

-También- respondió el chico

-Disculpa mi impertinencia pero, qué haces aquí?

-Ah sí es que tuve… eh… conflictos en la salida y perdí el tren.

-Oh ya veo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir entrando al castillo no falta mucho para que lleguen los demás- remarcó levantando su dedo al cielo y señalando la preciosa noche que se quedaba sin luna y llena de estrellas que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Snape le tendió la mano para que se levantase del banco y ella muy sorprendida le tomó la mano, no quería parecer descortés, así que ambos entraron al castillo juntos, pero con el gran barullo que se formó en el vestíbulo se separaron entre la multitud, Severus fue arrastrado junto con varios estudiantes al interior del Gran Comedor, mientras que Hermione se quedó parada a mitad del pasillo entre la multitud que pasaba libremente a ambos lados de la castaña.

Ella miraba frenéticamente hacia todas direcciones, no sabía bien que rumbo tomar, estaba confundida.

De repente el barullo cesó, todos, o casi todos, habían entrado ya al gran comedor y ella se encontraba prácticamente sola en mitad del amplio corredor.

-Eh corran que si no llegamos tarde!- gritó una voz.

Hermione giró varias veces intentando ubicar el lugar del cual provenía dicha voz, pero no lo encontró, solamente se dio cuenta de que unos minutos después había caído al piso, su cabello estaba esparcido por el suelo y ella miraba fijamente al techo.

-Lo siento en verdad lo siento- replicó un muchacho que se acercó a Hermione.

-Sí discúlpalo es que como ya íbamos un poco tarde… - intentaba ayudar otro chico que se encontraba detrás del primero.

Y entonces Hermione volteó a mirarlo, pero se quedó completamente atónita en cuanto a lo que vio, era imposible Aunque después del viajecito en el tiempo ya nada me sorprende pensó unos segundos después.

-Tú…- exclamó en un tono tan bajo e inaudible que sólo ella logró escucharlo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola!

yo de nuevo porfis dejen un review no cuesta nada recuerden si quieren un fic de los que ya tengo (Draco/Herms Cedric/Herms) solo pidanlo y lo subo.

besos

aTTe

Kambrin Potter (**_cassiddymalfoy_**) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas más jeje)


	4. Chapter 4Reencuentros con ¿desconocidos?

**Capítulo 4 Reencuentros con ¿desconocidos?**

-Tú…- exclamó en un tono tan bajo e inaudible que sólo ella logró escuchar.

Frente a la castaña se hallaba un chica alto de cabello negro con destellos azulados y una blanca y perfecta sonrisa ataviado con una túnica de Gryffindor, tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera levantarse del suelo, pero Hermione se hallaba tan shokeada que solo atinaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta, junto a él se hallaba un chica algo más bajo, pero aún así alto, un poco delgaducho, aunque con un cuerpo bien formado (N/A debido al Quidditch obviamente, insisto…YO QUIERO UN NOVIO QUE JUEGUE QUIDDITCH jeje), con el indomable cabello negro azabache y unos lindos ojos chocolate detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Sí, son James y Sirius, pero si ellos estás aquí, entonces…..

-Chicos, se puede saber ¿por qué tardan tanto?- a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro al reconocer esa dulce voz, casi no había cambiado en esos veinte años –Hola… eh… no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre?- dijo el chico poniendo una expresión algo graciosa (N/A si fuera un manga o un anime le habría salido una gota del tamaño del mundo jeje).

-Ah claro soy Hermione Gran……. Kyek…

-Hermione- repitió el joven de la graciosa expresión- hola bueno pues el bruto que tuvo el placer de arrollarte es Sirius Black- dijo señalándolo y el susodicho hizo una cómico reverencia a la chica que seguía en el suelo –el que lo iba persiguiendo, aquel de lentes, es James Potter- el aludido hizo una inclinación de cabeza –El pequeño de ahí atrás es Peter Petigrew- el chico saludó tímidamente con la mano y a la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío al ver a aquel…traidor, esa sucia rata que le había arruinado la vida a tantas personas –y yo- dijo tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera levantarse –soy Remus Lupin a tu servicio…

La chica tomó la mano que le extendía el castaño y al instante ambos sintieron una descarga como eléctrica, acto seguido se puso en pie, después se fue al Gran Comedor acompañada por loe merodeadores. En cuento se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, atrayendo muchas miradas masculinas y una que otra femenina, los merodeadores la rodearon inmediatamente, para desgracia de muchas chicas que la miraron con odio, Remus a su derecha, Sirius a su izquierda, Jemes justo enfrente y Meter al lado izquierdo de James.

-Y dime preciosa, de dónde vienes?- preguntó Sirius –porque eres nueva, no es así? Digo nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Sí, soy nueva y vengo del Instituto Mágico Mackbeth en Estados Unidos…

-Y qué año cursas?- preguntó James.

-Séptimo.

-Igual nosotros- replicó Meter.

No puede ser, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé, Hermy Tranquila, solo tienes que mantenerte callada y controlarte cada vez que estés cerca de Remus eso es todo (N/A más te vale controlarte cuando estés cerca de MI dulce-sexy-guapo-sexy-inteligente-sexy-tierno-sexy-perfecto-SEXY-licántropo ehhhhhh!), solo no lo beses… pensaba la castaña ni cuando lo tengas enfrente…solo respira…

-Hola James- dijo una pelirroja de ojos verdes sentándose a la derecha del susodicho y plantándole un beso en la boca que sorprendió a todos, excepto a Hermione claro.

-Desde cuando son novios Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius –yo todavía la dejé odiándote…

-Ah si bueno…eh…es que… Lilly y yo…er…. Salimos durante el verano y pues…

-Terminaron juntos- concluyó Sirius.

-Sí Canuto.

-Pues enhorabuena- exclamó Lupin.

-Gracias Lunático.

Los padres de Harry… Harry… qué sentiría él si estuviera en mi lugar… es decir es Harry y son sus padres… los que nunca conoció… y ahora yo estoy aquí con ellos… y él… él… estará bien…

-Mione estás bien?- esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó incrédula.

-Mione, no te gusta? Porque si no te gusta podría…

-No, no al contrario, me encanta- dijo recordando su última tarde-noche con Remus Lupin en aquella aula vacía, así que abrazó al Remus Lupin de esa época en acto instintivo que el licántropo correspondió algo impresionado por la actitud de aquella castaña que "no" conocía del todo.

-Que tiernos- escuchó Hermione susurrar a Lilly así que se separó de él rápidamente.

-Lo siento…yo…sólo- intentó decir Hermione completamente roja.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizo el licántropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En eso la selección dio comienzo y después de la canción del sombrero seleccionador, uno a uno los alumnos de primero fueron seleccionados para sus casas, pero Hermione no prestaba a tención a ninguno de ellos al estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que un nombre la hizo reaccionar y levantó de golpe la cabeza en dirección al taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.

-Thomas, Eriol.

Un chico alto de piel morena y cabellos oscuro se acercó al taburete, pero se veía demasiado mayor para tener sólo once años, entonces la profesora Mcgonagall hizo una breve aclaración.

-El señor Thomas viene del instituto Salem en Estados Unidos, cursará el sexto año con nosotros- y después el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado sobre su cabeza.

Es igualito a Dean pensó la castaña.

La selección siguió su curso normal y Hermione volvió a sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, lo cual no duró mucho porque se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

-Hermy, todavía tienes expresión extraña, dime que te pasa- pidió Remus.

-No es nada es sólo que me siento rara, es decir no conozco a casi nadie y todo es diferente a como yo lo conocía, es extraño.

-Calma- y la abrazó tiernamente por los hombros –verás que muy pronto te acostumbrarás a estar aquí.

-Eso espero- dijo colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del licántropo.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y automáticamente cesaron todas las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor, para dar paso a una total y absoluta expectación, todas las miradas se clavaron en el siempre sereno rostro del director y Hermione se enderezó para poder escuchar.

-Existen muchos buenos momentos para poder decir unas palabras y éste…claramente no es uno de ellos, así que a comer!- (N/A yo quiero un abuelito así!!!!) instantáneamente las cinco mesas (N/A para los que no saben contar son las cuatro de las casas y la de profesores jeje ) se llenaron de toda variedad de platillos exquisitos y una cara de felicidad apareció en todos los rostros del Gran Comedor al tiempo que una exclamación general de asombro recorría la habitación. (N/A que envidia a ver… porque mi mamá nunca pudo puede o podrá cocinar así eh???)

-Hermione me pasas la papas?- pidió Sirius.

-Por supuesto- dijo tendiéndole un gran plato con papas.

-Y dinos, por qué viniste aquí desde Estado Unidos Herms?- preguntó James.

-Si Hermy cuenta- secundó Sirius.

-Porque..- Hermione se encontraba en un grave aprieto, nunca se tomó la molestia de inventar una historia creíble acerca de su estancia en Inglaterra.

El director al notar la cara de preocupación y confusión de la castaña se internó en su mente sin pedir permiso aunque la situación lo demandaba (N/A HEY! Yo quiero poder hacer eso así sabría porque demonios tardan años en actualizar mis fics favoritos, o podría saber si la gente que tengo enfrente es un mago o una bruja o podría saber que demonios responder en los exámenes de biología o mejor aún de alemán!), la castaña sintió la intromisión en su mente e instintivamente hizo ademán de cerrarla cuando escuchó la clara voz de Dumbledore diciéndole que debía decir.

-Es que mamá y papá murieron hace poco en un accidente dejándome huérfana y pues..no tuve mucha opción…así que vine a vivir con la única familia que me queda aquí en Inglaterra…

-Ah sí y quién es?- preguntó Lilly con interés.

-Mi tío abuelo…Albus Dumbledore.

-Eres pariente de Dumbledore?- preguntó el pequeño Pettigrew, pero su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, ya que Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y nuevamente todos callaron.

-A los nuevos alumnos les digo bienvenidos y a los no tan nuevos pues bienvenidos otra vez, éste será un año lleno de sorpresas, me permito recordarles que ningún alumno- miro directamente a los merodeadores –puede entrar al bosque prohibido ya que como su nombre lo dice, está prohibido, la lista de artículos no permitidos dentro del castillo… y sus terrenos- añadió recordando a Sirius Black Pero señor…el lago no está dentro del castillo -se encuentra en la conserjería del señor Filch, también me permito recordarles que los alumnos hasta sexto no pueden estar fuera de sus salas comunes a partir de las nueve y los de séptimo hasta las diez, sin más tengo que comunicarles que a parte del señor Thomas tenemos otra alumna de intercambio por llamarle de alguna manera, Hermione podrías ponerte en pie por favor?- ella así lo hizo e instantáneamente las miradas se enfocaron en ella –la señorita Kyek viene del Instituto Mágico Mackbeth en Estados Unidos y cursa el séptimo año, ahora en cuanto a los premios anuales, contando claro a la señorita Kyek después de hacer una serie de exámenes, se ha decidido lo que nunca ha pasado en la Historia de Hogwarts, tenemos cinco premios anuales, todos con la nota máxima: La señorita Lilly Evans de Gryffindor, el señor Severus Snape de Slytherin, el señor Xenophilius Lovegood de Ravenclaw que por diversas razones tuvo que mudarse a Francia, el señor Remus Lupin de Gryffindor y…la señorita Hermione Kyek de Gryffindor, curioso esta año nuestros premios anuales son casi todos de Gryffindor- La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos –ahora sin más que decir buenas noches, alumnos sigan a los Prefectos de sus casas y Premios Anuales por favor esperen un momento.

-Bueno Luático, nos vemos luego- dijeron James y Sirius al unísono.

-Seguro Canuto, Cornamenta.

-Lilly nos vemos mañana cierto?- preguntó el chico pelinegro.

-Obvio- y le plantó un beso en los labios a su novio que fue sacado del comedor a rastras por Sirius.

En cuanto Dumbledore les hubo dicho acerca de las rondas nocturnas y las distintas vigilancias que había que realizarse, se dispuso a asignar las parejas.

-Sí veamos:

Señor Snape lunes y miércoles su pareja será la señorita Kyek, martes y viernes la señorita Evans y el jueves el señor Lupin.

Señorita Kyek, lunes y miércoles el señor Snape, martes y viernes el señor Lupin y el jueves la señorita Evans.

Señor Lupin, lunes y miércoles la señorita Evans, martes y viernes la señorita Kyek y el jueves el señor Snape.

Señorita Evans, lunes y miércoles el señor Lupin, martes y viernes el señor Snape y el jueves la señorita Kyek

Pueden cambiar los días única y exclusivamente si la situación lo demanda- dijo mirando a Remus –pero para esto tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes.

-Sí profesor- respondieron todos.

-Bien, su nueva sala común se encuentra detrás del enorme espejo del segundo piso, la contraseña es "Moonless night", ahora si serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con la señorita Kyek…

Los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor dejando al anciano director solo con Hermione.

-Profesor?- comenzó la castaña.

-Sí Hermione…

-Por qué me hizo Premio Anual, es decir, cómo supo de mis notas y por qué está tan seguro de que son buenas?

-Ah eso, el día en que aclaramos el asunto de su estancia en este tiempo se le cayó esto y me tomé la libertad de echarle un vistazo- dijo tendiéndole un pergamino.

-Son las notas de mis exámenes de sexto curso- dijo mirándolo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Sí y a decir verdad me impresionaron mucho, sacó "Extraordinario" en todas sus materias, que son muchas si lo miramos bien, cómo cursaba tantas materias?

-Oh eso…- no sabía bien como responderle –es que tenía un giratiempos… servía para retroceder en el tiempo, pero no estoy muy segur de si para adelantarlo también…- aclaró al ver el desconcierto del profesor –pero justo el día del "pequeño problemita" lo dejé en la mesilla de noche.

-Ya veo…

-Supongo que tengo que irme profesor Dumbledore.

-Claro señorita Kyek y cuídese mucho, recuerde que pronto le encontraremos una solución a todo esto…

-Lo sé profesor, confío en usted.

La chica salió del Gan comedor con paso lento y desganado, dispuesta a caminar sola por los pasillos, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que tanto Severus como Remus la esperaban, claro que sin dirigirse una palabra o mirada y recargados en paredes contrarias.

-Lilly tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Mcgonagall y no planeba…mos dejarte ir sola hasta la torre- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

Hermione se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a ambos para sorpresa de los dos chicos, para después ir junto con ellos al que sería su nuevo hogar durante su estancia en el Hogwarts de ese tiempo. La mayor parte del trayecto fueron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino que más bien era que no se necesitaban palabras para estar a gusto en esos momentos. Más rápido de lo que esperaban se encontraron frente a lo que parecía un hermoso espejo del tamaño de un ventanal (N/A me desespera que siempre sea un cuadro jeje) entonces se acercaron y los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron la contraseña "Moonles Night", La superficie del espejo se tornó cristalina como una cascada la cual atravesaron. Al entrar quedaron fascinados, la sala común era mucho más amplia que las de las salas comunes, había varias butacas de cuero negro y una enorme chimenea, las paredes eran de color blanco al igual que el techo y los dividía una ancha franja azul que representaba diversas constelaciones, mesas, sillas, candelabros y cuadros que se movían además de un hermoso piso de duela y estandartes tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, también había cuatro puertas que eran las habitaciones que comunicaban a un baño en común (N/A creen que exagero mucho con las descripciones pliiiis diganme!!!!).

-Chicos, veo que ya llegaron- dijo Lilly saliendo de la puerta que se encontraba completamente a la derecha –como veran cada uno tiene asignada su habitación, lo dice en las placas doradas.

Lilly tenía la de la derecha, la de la izquierda era de Severus a la izquierda de Lilly la de Hermy y a la izquierda de Herms y derecha de Severus la de Remus (N/A dios cuanto me complica haber de derecha a izquierda Lilly-Hermione-Remus-Severus ya? Jeje)

El día había sido agotador, Severus y Lilly se metieron a sus habitaciones rápidamente y Remus no tardó en seguirlos. Hermione se quedó ahí en la sala común un rato más y después decidió que también era hora de ir a su habitación, en cuanto entró notó que había un baúl al pie de su cama, así que lo abrió y se puso su pijama (N/A no me pregunten como llegaron las cosas de Hermy a ese tiempo si? solo aparecieron mágicamente después de todo es Hogwarts jeje), su pijama contaba de un short negro extremadamente chiquito que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y parte de su bien formado trasero, cortesía de Ginny Weasley, y una blusa negra pegadita también muy cortita de tirantes que dejaba ver su ombligo, igualmente regalo de parte de la pelirroja, entonces recordó que había dejado su diario en la sala común y por nada del mundo alguien podía leer lo que había escrito, ya que contenía detalles del futuro que no podía revelar, así que bajó corriendo y lo vio ahí tendido sobre la mesa, lo tomó y se dio vuelta, se disponía a entrar en su habitación, pero se encontró frente a frente con Remus Lupin (N/A no es justo yo me lo quiero encontrar frente a frente porque ella si puede y yo no?), que iba vestido únicamente con un ligero pantalón de seda azul marino (N/A aireee).

-Mione, qué….qué haces aquí?- preguntó el licántropo volteando hacia otro lado nervioso.

-Yo…yo…yo…me olvidé algo- ella también estaba muy nerviosa, en esa situación realmente se le hacía muy difícil controlarse

Remus se giró a ver a la castaña su pijama negro combinaba con las uñas de sus manos y de sus pies y el pequeño libro rojo que tenía abrazado contra el pecho sumado al sonrojo de su rostro, le daba un aire tan inocente e infantil, que se maldijo por traer esos pantalones tan delgados ya que ella no tardaría en notar "lo mucho que le había gustado verla así" y en efecto la chica se sonrojó mucho más ya que no tardó en notar su "alegría por verla de aquella forma" y eso hizo que la castaña volteara hacia otro lado mas roja todavía, no sabía como manejar esa situación, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse y besarlo ahí mismo en aquel preciso instante, pero se encontraba en tal estado que sus músculos no le respondían, no podía moverse de ahí.

Para Remus la situación era algo más incómoda (N/A ya sabrán porque) pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía moverse, fue Hermione la que reaccionó primero, caminó lentamente, le dio a Remus un beso el la mejilla y le susurró un suave y ligero buenas noches, para irse a su habitación, pero antes de que entrara él la tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta quedando los dos frente a frente, no sabía que pero algo esa chica lo traía completamente loco, sentía un aire de misterio irresistible alrededor de ella, como si supiera algo que todos los demás ignoraban (N/A por que será? Duh!) pero aún así se veía tan dulce, tierna e indefensa como una niña pequeña completamente inocente y un poco infantil, al final sus sentimientos e impulsos le ganaron a la razón, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, pero no pasó más que de un tímido y dulce roce de labios. Ambos se separaron, la chimenea se había reducido a pequeñas cenizas que apenas e iluminaban la habitación, estaban completamente rojos, entonces él paso su mano acariciando la tersa y suave mejilla de la castaña y ella le abrazó fuertemente pegándose a él, sintiéndose protegida mientras su fresco aliento mentolado le acariciaba el rostro, de repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de las habitaciones y se separaron, unos segundos después salió Severus Snape, por suerte estaba demasiado oscuro para que él notara el sonrojo de Remus y Hermione.

-Herms, qué haces aquí todavía?- preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña.

-Pues en realidad solo me olvidé algo Sev Hermione desde cuando lo tratas tan…así…estas loca que te quemen en la hoguera…y cuando vine por él me encontré con Remus- dijo ella fijándose también en el atuendo de Snape, iba casi igual que Remus excepto que el color de su pantalón de pijama era negro y no azul (N/A duh! De que otro color sino?)- y tú que haces?

-Pues…en realidad…no podía dormir…- dijo volteando para cualquier otro lado donde no estuviera la castaña.

-Por qué Severus?- preguntó ella con dulzura acercándose a él para acariciarle el rostro -Hermione Jane Granger que haces acariciando a Severus Snape- pensó pero aún así sabía que él la necesitaba.

-Mione, creo que yo mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Remus, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

-Sev, dime que te pasa…- entonces sucedió algo que realmente no se esperaba, Severus Snape se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente , ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero el final sacó sus instintos maternales sumados a los de amiga incondicional y lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello tiernamente, él se aferró a su cintura y comenzó a sollozar sobre su vientre –Sev por favor…dime que sucede….

-Yo no quiero…no quiero ser uno de ellos…- logró articular entre sollozo y sollozo, para cualquiera eso habría sido algo sin sentido pero Hermione entendía perfectamente

–No quiero… me obligaron… no quiero…

-Severus calma- la chica levantó el rostro del pelinegro por el mentón y limpió sus lagrimas con sus dedos –no te preocupes estará bien, todo estará bien…

-Tu entiendes, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablo Herms.

-Severus mírame a los ojos y dime hace cuanto que te grabaron la marca tenebrosa?

-Yo…Tú…cómo lo sabes….la hechicé para que no se viera…tú…

-Sev…

-Desde el verano, antes de venir a Hogwarts fueron a buscarme y….y….y….

-Te entiendo, ser mortífago no es algo que podamos considerar lindo, pero me tienes a mi para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca.

-Herms, cómo lo supiste?

-Te lo diré a su debido tiempo- dijo e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él la detuvo.

-No te vayas…no quiero estar sólo…no hoy…quédate conmigo- le pidió bajando la mirada.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Hermione, nadie me entiende ni siquiera tú, no se cómo es que estás tan segura de que puedes hacerlo…

-Si te digo un secreto juras no decírselo a nadie?

-Lo juro.

La chica se acercó y le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo, no había nada, luego tomó su varita y susurró un conjuro, ahí apareció la marca tenebrosa.

-Herms..Tú…- tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Me obligaron…- lágrimas llenaron sus ojos –no tuve opción…era esto o…

-O qué?

-O torturarme para conseguir la información necesaria y matarme…

-Cómo sucedió?

-Pues…

Flash Back

(N/A Obviamente Hermione cambió los nombres excepto el de Voldemort para no dar sospechas pero para que los lectores lo entiendan más lo dejo con los nombres originales, que quede claro Severus no sabe NADA del futuro…jeje)

-Señorita Granger, qué hace aquí?- preguntó el (N/A para los que han leído mi fic de "Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?" adivinen….. síiiiii!) severo profesor Severus a la chica.

-Profesor Snape…yo…no lo sé, Harry, tenía que hacer un hechizo para que lograra escapar, tenía que ayudarlo, él se fue, pero yo, yo, terminé aquí, no sé como…

-Es peligroso que esté aquí, debe salir ahora mis…

-Valla, valla Severus, que haces tú aquí con una…Sangre Sucia?- Bellatrix Black (N/A a la cual no le encuentro nada de Bella) hacía su aparición en la tétrica habitación.

Severus se giró a ver a la mortífaga al tiempo que la chica palidecía notablemente, sólo había una manera de salir de aquella situación, pero…

Señorita Granger… se comunicaba el profesor de Pociones mediante Legeremancia lamento decirlo pero…la única manera de que salga de aquí con vida es…que se convierta en una mortífaga más…un miembro de las filas del Señor Tenebroso… La castaña se estremeció, pero haciendo uso de su lógica entendió, si se hacía la valiente terminaría muerta, si hacía caso a la ayuda de Snape, serviría de doble agente al igual que él y seguiría con vida como una infiltrada, la decisión era clara… Lo har..haré respondió la chica.

-Sucede que quiere unirse a la causa Bella.

-Ja! Una Sangre Sucia, será el señor Tenebroso el que lo decida.

Bellatrix y Severus condujeron a Hermione a través de los complicados pasillos, aparentemente sin ventanas, con paredes de fría, dura, oscura y lisa roca, hacia la habitación de Lord Voldemort. En cuanto llegaron Él los hizo retirarse quedándose a solas con la castaña.

-Bien, bien veamos de que estás echa…- dijo con su voz fría que te hacía temblar.

La probó en diversos hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones (N/A si se que son casi lo mismo CASI jeje). Después se dispuso a entrar en su mente para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la chica no era tonta y, gracias a su profesor de Pociones (N/A osea MI Sevie) era una experta en Oculmancia, ocultó mucha información modificando así sus recuerdos y pensamientos para hacerle creer la historia a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Bellatrix, ven!- gritó Voldemort desde el interior de la alcoba.

Hermione salió más pálida que antes y con cara de espanto, se acercó a Snape y lo abrazó inconscientemente.

-Qué sucede………………Hermione?- preguntó Snape asustado por la expresión de ella.

Para toda respuesta la chica le soltó, se arremangó la túnica hasta el codo y le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo donde ahora se hallaba la marca tenebrosa gravada a fuego en su piel se un color rojo sangre y poco a poco se tornaba negra.

-Valla forma de terminar el verano Señorita Granger, por suerte pronto regresará al colegio y no podrá utilizarla hasta que termine sus estudios.

Hermione se fue con Snape fuera de la guarida de los mortífagos, después le explicaron la situación de la castaña a la Orden del Fénix, Severus les dijo que cuidaría de ella, incluso le enseñó un hechizo para ocultarla mientras estuviera en la escuela ya que era temporal, así podría llevar una vida normal durante su último año en Hogwarts, después tendría el mismo papel de Snape y sería una informante, una infiltrada en las filas del Lord Oscuro, pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Veo que no soy el único con dificultades- dijo Severus.

-Al parecer no Sev, al parecer no…- la chica tomó su varita y volvió a ocultar la marca con el hechizo que le enseñó el profesor Snape.

-Hermione, crees que yo pueda estar del lado de los buenos al igual que tú y el sujeto que te ayudó algún día?

-No tengo la menor duda de eso- (N/A Yo tampoco lo dudo IN SEVIE I TRUST!!! Jeje) Hermione se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, él la abrazó y le pidió que no lo dejara solo, no esa noche. La chica lo entendía después de todo a ella también le había costado asimilar lo de la marca tenebrosa, pero sus amigos la ayudaron a superarlo, Severus no tenía amigos, no de verdad, a excepción de ella.

-Sev, no te voy a dejar solo, pero tengo sueño, a decir verdad me estoy cayendo dormida, así que, a tu habitación o a la mía?

-Mmm…a la mía, es menos probable que entren.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en pie y Hermione le dio la mano a Severus para demostrarle que estaba con él, después traspasaron por la puerta del cuarto de Snape y la dejaron cerrarse tras ellos (N/A Yo quiero estar en un cuarto con Sevie!! Jeje)

-Hermione, entonces mientras esté en el colegio, Él no puede hacerme nada? No va a utilizarme?

-Exacto, mientras estés aquí, estás a salvo.

-No se que haría sin ti Mina, eres mi mejor amiga, la única que he tenido, no sé que es pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti como si ya nos conociéramos…

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Severus, te quiero Herms, estás loca como le estás diciendo esto a Snape?

-Y yo a ti Mina.

-Mina…me gusta.

-Que bueno, así te diré de ahora en adelante.

-Me agrada la idea.

Ambos se metieron dentro de la cama de Severus (N/A y NO, no pasó nada bola de malpensados! Jeje) era enorme, una cama matrimonial con sábanas de seda plateada y un edredón verde esmeralda igual que las cortinas del dosel, Severus cerró las cortinas y todo se sumió en una tranquila oscuridad.

-Mina…

-Si Sev.

-Podría…abrazarte- si Hermione hubiera volteado habría visto a Severus completamente sonrojado.

-Claro.

El chico rodeó la cintura de la castaña con uno de sus brazos, ella se volteó lentamente hasta acomodar su rostro sobre el pecho de él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Severus.

[Hermione que haces? Está en una cama abrazando a un chico que no es Remus Lupin…es Severus Snape! Debes estar loca!

-Si pero loca por ayudar a todos aquellos a los que quiero y Severus se convirtió en uno el día en que me salvó y más aún ahora…- dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida soñando con el amor de su vida Remus Lupin y quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo Severus Snape.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy temprano y no quiso despertar a Severus, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que simplemente se levantó y se dirigió al baño que compartían los ahora cuatro Premios Anuales.

En cuanto entró quedó completamente asombrada, había una pileta algo más grande que la del cuarto de baño de los prefectos, dos regaderas o duchas, un espejo enorme con un lavamanos de mármol debajo, un estante hermoso de madera tallada con todo tipo de jabones, sales de baño, espumas, esencias, shampoo y cremas, además de una suave pila de toallas blancas perfumadas y claro está dos puertas más una para el baño de chicas y otra para el baño de chicos.

-Hola Hermy- dijo Lilly Evans –despierta tan temprano?

-Lo mismo digo jeje- respondió -suerte que Lilly no vio por que puerta entré

-Sí, es que tengo que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Dumbledore y de ahí voy a buscar a James.

-Está bien, nos vemos Lils.

-Ciao- le mandó un beso (N/A ya saben típico que cuando una chica se despide manda un beso con la mano y si no es así por allá pues por aquí donde vivo sí!) y salió.

Hermione tomó una de las toallas blancas y la colocó cerca de una de las regaderas, después abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió bajo el tibio chorro de agua, de repente, casi cuando terminaba, escuchó una puerta abrirse así que cerró la llave del agua, tomó toalla y enrolló su cuerpo con ella.

-Remus?...

-Mione, no……no sabía que estabas aquí…yo…

-No te preocupes Rem- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

-Mione, acerca de lo de anoche---ehm…- comenzó el licántropo.

-Qué parte de anoche?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Esta…

Remus se acercó, tomó a Hermione del brazo y lentamente comenzó a besarla, era un beso dulce pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, aunque realmente cualquiera que viera la escena quedaría estático, ya que la castaña estaba únicamente enrollada con una toallas y el licántropo solamente llevaba unos boxers puestos (N/A Merlin necesito aire ya! Y un nuevo teclado porque este se me va descomponer si sigo con la boca abierta 0 [baba). Lentamente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la castaña, sus hombros, sus brazos, inconcientemente la chica rodeó el cuellos de Remus con sus brazos olvidándose por completo de sostener la toalla que solo se mantenía en sus lugar gracias a la proximidad de sus cuerpos, pero de repente Lupin, se separó deliberadamente y la toalla de la chica cayó al suelo, a pesar de todo no se separaron y él comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Hermione, la pegó completamente a la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, se entretuvo largo rato jugueteando con sus senos, ella no podía más que lanzar gemidos de placer y acariciar el suave cabello del chico. Remus Lupin por Merlín a penas la conoces…..pero es que algo en ella me desata no puedo controlarme es como si ya nos conociéramos de algún lado…. Entonces se escuchó una puerta abrirse y se quedaron pasmados, estáticos por un momento….

/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hey!

estoy de vuelta...de una vez aviso que solo tengo otro capi más completamente terminado y puede que me tarde un poco en actualzar o por lo menos más que de costumbre jeje así que porfis no me maten

dejen muchos reviws y por cierto acabo de publicar un Cedric/Hermione por si a alguien le interesa.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(ya algunas más jaja)


	5. Chapter 5 Animagia

**Capítulo 5 Animagia**

Se quedaron estáticos por un momento, pero antes de que aquella persona entrara lograron meterse dentro de una regadera y abrieron el agua para disimular. (N/A ay si y tenían que meterse los dos juntitos verdad??? Injusticia! Porque yo no puedo estar con Remsy?)

-Herms, estás ahí?- la chica asomó la cabeza y se encontró con Severus Snape.

-Hola Sev… qué sucede?

-No, nada, supongo que me regreso en un rato, al fin y al cabo es sábado, me avisas cuando termines- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Si Sev claro…

La chica estaba completamente nerviosa, entonces recordó la "pequeña situación" en la que se encontraba (N/A por si no lo recuerdan estaba desnuda en una ducha con Remus Lupin "solo en boxers", Merlín, que suerte tiene, me cae que se robó mi buena suerte y la usa en mi contra jeje ya que yo soy un imán para la mala suerte muchas veces jaja), se sonrojó hasta tal punto que el agua caliente de la regadera se le hacía extremadamente fría ya Remus no se quedaba atrás.

El licántropo se quedó largo tiempo contemplando el cuerpo de la castaña, su instinto era algo muy difícil de controlar, más aún contando que debía luchar con el lobo que residía en su interior, a la castaña tampoco le resultaba muy fácil, ella conocía muchísimo acerca de Remus Lupin y en su tiempo era su profesor de Defensa, su novio y su primer amor verdadero, una pasión prohibida y un deseo oculto, y tenerlo "así" frente a ella le dificultaba pensar con claridad, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se tapó con una toalla para que él no la siguiera mirando de esa manera, o después no respondería…

-Eh…Yo….- intentaba decir ella.

-Yo sólo…- trataba de completar él.

Sus mentes se encontraban muy lejos de aquel lugar maquinando extrañas fantasías con ellos dos como protagonistas (N/A aja sí ay Remus tienes aquí un club de fans, del que soy parte, soñando contigo y tu soñando con Hermy…), el agua seguía cayendo y el espacio de la regadera era muy reducido así que estaban casi completamente pegados.

Por unos instantes perdieron el control sobre sí mismos y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. El licántropo acariciaba tiernamente el cuerpo de la castaña, Hermione posó sus brazos alrededor de él recorriendo toda su espalda, Remus dejó caer la toalla de la chica hasta el piso donde se empapaba por el agua de la regadera, lentamente Hermione comenzó a bajarle los boxers al chico hasta que quedaron olvidados en algún lugar del suelo. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse ansiosamente, Remus comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella jugaba con los cabellos castaños de él, de repente recobraron la conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron lo más que pudieron debido a lo estrecho de la ducha, ambos completamente rojos, torpemente cerraron la llave del agua y se envolvieron en toallas blancas.

Remus salió casi corriendo hacia su habitación Remus John Lupin no puedes hacerle eso eres un licántropo, un hombre lobo das asco y en cuanto ella lo sepa se asustará, se alejará y huirá de ti…

-Remus…- dijo la chica.

Él se dio la vuelta y Hermione se acercó a él corriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró corriendo a su habitación, o bueno, al menos lo intentó ya que el seguro estaba puesto por dentro y no podía pasar.

Mientras tanto Remus estaba sentado en su cama pensando en como le diría la verdad acerca de su condición a la enigmática castaña.

La chica tocó la puerta y al instante un pelinegro abrió.

-Mina que pasa?- dijo algo sonrojado cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

-Eh…Sev…puedo pasar? Es que mi cuarto está cerrado por dentro…

Se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso a Hermione, pero desde lejos se notaba que estaba completamente colorado. Ella pasó apresuradamente y se sentó en la cama esperando el momento exacto en que nadie estuviera en su sala común y pudiera cruzar la habitación, no quería que cierto castaño la viera saliendo así del cuarto de Severus Snape.

-Mina, creo…eh…creo que es mejor que me meta a bañar…

-Si Sev, yo esperaré un poco para irme a mi cuarto.

Severus entró apresuradamente al cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una ducha bien fría. Mientras tanto la castaña miraba distraídamente por la ventana, mientras pensaba en sus amigos, la vida que había dejado, su novio…por llamarle de alguna manera, aunque a él lo tení en ese tiempo también… y claro…su familia…

Sí, había dejado muchas cosas, pero también había ganado la oportunidad de ayudar a las personas que quería y si bien había cosas que no debía cambiar, haría lo posible por mejorar la situación.

Sin que se diera cuenta había pasado bastante tiempo así que se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí se vistió, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla unos converse negros y una sudadera negra muy amplia, después se amarró el cabello en dos coletas bajas y salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca (N/a pues a donde más?), necesitaba terminar algo que empezó antes del pequeño viaje en el tiempo.

Al parecer no había nadie ahí, pero era sábado y primer día en el castillo, qué estudiante se paseaba por la biblioteca en sábado? Cuidadosamente y aprovechando que la bibliotecaria no estaba se deslicó en la Sección Prohibida.

-No…No…No…- decía mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el lomo de los libros donde se podía leer el título -…No…No…No…No…Ajá…Aquí estás "Animagia teoría y práctica" aunque es la versión anterior. (N/A Hermy si te sabes los libros de memoria)

La castaña releyó el libro completo nuevamente, ya sabía que debía hacer, conocía el hechizo a la perfección y la poción no sería un problema, sólo el tiempo revelaría su animal interior.

Por si las dudas Hermione hizo varias anotaciones acerca del complicado hechizo y la poción, las posibles consecuencias, las medidas de seguridad, los cambios que podría sufrir, las condiciones para realizar todo más un par de cosas que venían en la siguiente edición del libro como el grado en el que afecta la luna el hechizo y los lugares propicios para realizar el complejo procedimiento, etc…

Un ruido a sus espaldas la h izo volver en sí, devolvió el libro al estante, guardó sus apuntes en la bolsa delantera de sus sudadera y salió apresuradamente de la Sección Prohibida, pero cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca chocó con alguien.

-Herms, estás bien?

-Sirius! Si claro, es sólo que no me fijaba por donde iba.

-Y a dónde ibas tan a prisa?

-Pues…- la castaña estaba en un aprieto –iba a ir a dar un vuelta por el lago- improvisó de repente.

-Es muy lindo en esta época del año, lástima que tenga que acabar los deberes de Transformaciones que dejaron en verano, aunque…- se quedó pensando un momento recargado en la pared y alborotando su cabello (N/a que sexy!!!) –creo que Moony (N/a les gusta más Moony o Lunático pliiis díganme) está por ahí, pero ten cuidado con Snivellus eh! (N/A a mi me gusta más Snivellus que Quejicus jeje a ustedes?)

-Ay Sirius- le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino.

La verdad es que ahora no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidió convertir su mentirilla en realidad y fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, más concretamente el lago, y sí, efectivamente Remus estaba ahí con James y Meter, la primera reacción de la castaña fue sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana y acercarse lentamente a donde se encontraban los tres Merodeadores, pero de repente su vista se fijó en unos matorrales donde Severus Snape se encontraba solo leyendo por lo que la chica decidió ir con él y sentarse a su lado.

Hermione Jane Granger (N/a ustedes nunca se gritan en su mente con su nombre completo jaja yo a veces sí y eso que mi nombre es bastante largooo verdad Radiz jeje) estás completamente loca, no se supone que odias a Snape se reprendía mentalmente, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le respondía "No olvides que te salvó la vida" Sólo porque le convenía "Y fue el primero en hablarte mientras estabas aquí" Es que no sabe que soy una …sangre sucia "Pero sabe que estás en Gryffindor y te quiere a pesar de los prejuicios" S CLARO "Además confía en ti"….. La batalla interior de Hermione la ganó la extraña vocecita que misteriosamente le recordaba a la voz de su pelirroja amiga Ginny Weasley, tal vez debería darse la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Severus Snape, al que se ocultaba detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola Sev- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la hierba.

-Hola Min, qué haces?

-Mmmmmm… no lo sé creo que estoy hablando contigo no te parece?... o no ya sé, tal vez esté nadando en el lago… no estoy segura

Severus de rió con el comentario sarcástico y dejo su libro a un lado, después de giró a la castaña con una expresión pícara, se abalanzó sobre ella (N/a no mal piensen) y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La morena reía y se agitaba en el suelo tratando de sacarse a Severus de encima. (N/a que niña tan bobita si yo tuviera a Sevie encima no me lo sacaba por nada jaja o a Remsy )

-Sev…jajaja…para…jajajaja…porjajaja….favor…jajaja

De un rápido movimiento Hermione giró a Severus dejándolo sobre el pasto y quedando ella encima.

-Ahora sí vas a ver- Severus dibujó una expresión de fingido temor y Hermione comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras él reía sin parar.

-Mina…jaja..yajajaja…bas…..jajaja…..tajajajaja……te lo…..jajajaja….su…pli…co…

Tiempo después Sirius salí sonriente de la biblioteca, no es que le agradara mucho aquel lugar, y se dirigió al lago donde probablemente estarían Hermione y remus.

-Pensándolo bien James y Meter también deben estar por ahí.

Cruzó las puertas de roble rumbo a los jardines del castillo tan campante como siempre y con una seductora sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos la cual lo dejó paralizado.

-Pero que…

No podía apartar la mirada, era cierto que tanto Remus como James y Peter (N/A alias la RATA TRAIDORA) estaban ahí, pero lo que lo dejó impresionado y sin habla fue ver a Hermione, a su Hermione riendo con Snivellus como si fueran amigos que se conocen de toda la vida.

No lo pensó dos veces y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia los dos últimos al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica.

-Snivellus aléjate de ella- gritó apuntando su varita hacia Severus Snape.

-Sirius detente!- ordenó la castaña interponiéndose entre Sirius y Severus.

-Pero Herms él…

-Él es mi AMIGO Sirius así que déjalo en paz.

-Esa cosa es amigo tuyo?

-Sí, algún problema…

Varios curiosos se habían acercado a ver el motivo por el cual tanto escándalo entre ellos James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, este últimoal ver que Sirius peleaba con Snape y Hermione estaba en el medio intervino repentinamente.

-Hermione, ven acá y quítate de en medio, puedes salir herida- dijo el licántropo, pero la castaña no se movió ni un ápice.

-Remus, si hay algo que debes tener bien claro es que no importa lo que pase, yo doy absolutamente todo, hasta la vida por mis amigos y Severus es mi amigo al igual que Sirius NO voy a dejar que se hagan daño- dijo firmemente la castaña -Merlín, así se sentía Harry cada vez que Ron y yo nos peleábamos o discutíamos? Lo compadezco…

Había algo en el tono de voz de la chica que hizo que tanto Sirius como Severus bajaran las varitas, Remus suspiró aliviado y se acercó lentamente para abrazar a Hermione al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, provocando que la chica se sonrojara,

-Tus amigos deben de haber sido las personas más afortunadas del mundo Mione…- le susurró tiernamente.

Los ojos de la castaña se ensombrecieron repentinamente, pero de manera tan ligera que sólo Remus, que la tenía en brazos, puedo notarlo. El chico abrazó a Hermione más fuerte, comprendiendo que acababa de meter la pata, era obvio que ella extrañaba a sus amigos, pero no era para tanto… o sí?

-Gracias…- susurró la castaña.

Lentamente la chica se dirigió el castillo sin mirar a nadie, cruzaba los terrenos rápidamente, entró por las enormes puertas de roble y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas traviesas escaparan de sus ojos. Hermione avanzaba distraídamente, doblaba esquinas, cruzaba pasillos, tomaba atajos, los cuales se suponía que no conocía, se detenía, miraba por la ventana, suspiraba y continuaba su camino.

Sin siquiera imaginar que tres pares de ojos curiosos observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hey Prongs a dónde ha ido Peter?

-No lo sé Pad, últimamente anda muy raro.

-Que curioso- intervino el único castaño presente.

-Que sucede Moony…- dijeron ambos James y Sirius.

-Es que es Hermione…

-Déjala sólo está deambulando por ahí, necesita estar sola- dijo James.

-Pero toma atajos y pasadizos como si los utilizara de toda la vida…

-Hey James Remus tiene razón, pero me decepcionas Moony…

-A qué te refieres?

A que olvidaste el pequeñísimo detalle que la motita dice Hermione GRANGER como estás seguro de que es ella….

-Porque entre paréntesis dice Kyek bobo.

-ah…que raro pero bueno después me ocuparé de eso- pensó Sirius.

-Ya Sirius cálmate- intervino James.

-Bueno el punto es que Moony tiene razón, además miren…se acaba de detener en el séptimo piso y….Merlín! entró en la Sala de los Menesteres…pero como sabe de ella si nosotros la encontramos hasta este año?

Sin dudarlo un segundo los tres merodeadores (N/A mi vida suena como a los tres mosqueteros si MIS tres mosqueteros jaja) se dirigieron rápidamente rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica sabía como evitar que alguien entrara cuando ella la estuviera usando.

Hermione estaba sentada frente a una cálida chimenea, meditaba acerca de toda aquella extraña situación, por un lado había abandonado toda una vida en el futuro, pero ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de arreglar tantas cosas…incluso podía regalarle una mejor vida a Harry, que era como su hermano, por otra parte podía ayudar a Remus Lupin, Su Remus Lupin(N/A niña mentirosa Remsy es mioooooooo bua bua sniff sniff que nadie respeta mis cosas ) y a todos los merodeadores e inclusive evitar traiciones y conflictos, mas no podía olvidar que ahora también estaba Severus Snape, el chico misterioso que tenía miedo a mostrarse tal y como es, de ser vulnerable. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de crear una mejor vida para todas las personas que conocía y no iba a desperdiciarla, había tomado una decisión no importaban los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer.

Por el momento iba a transformarse en animaga, ya que para ayudar a los merodeadores necesitaba su confianza y que compartan con ella su "secreto" (N/&A no tan secreto porque más de la mitad del mundo muggle lo conoce jeje) y el de Remus…aunque sinceramente dudaba, era casi imposible que se lo rebelaran por cuenta propia, así que, que mejor que descubrirlo por "casualidad". Sacó sus apuntes de la bolsa y los repasó de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya unas dos o tres semanas desde el inicio de clases y Hermione se encontraba algo nerviosa, la luna llena sería en cuatro días así que era ahora o nunca, si planeaba "descubrir casualmente" a los merodeadores tenía que transformarse y rápido a menos que en sus planes cupiera esperara un mes más, y eso, no estaba dentro de sus contemplaciones.

-Vamos Hermione, si puedes, por algo estás en Gryffindor y es hora de demostrarlo.

Esa noche Hermione se escabulló en el bosque Prohibido, llevaba un caldero e ingredientes, todos reducidos en las bolsas de su chamarra. En cuanto llegó a un claro, colocó el caldero sobre unas rocas y encendió fuego debajo de él, lo llenó con agua y lentamente fue agregando los ingredientes con asombrosa precisión (N/A lamento estar tan poco imaginativa ¨raro en mi¨ pero si me ponía a pensar en la poción para detallarla es que mis descripciones son demasiado detalladas jeje me habría tardado mucho más es actualizar jeje sorry). Una vez que la poción estuvo lista llenó una copa de cristal, que hizo aparecer de la nada, con ella y se la acercó a los labios, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y de un solo golpe vació todo el contenido. Sintió como un intenso calor ascendía desde su vientre hasta su garganta y segundos después como el frío más indescriptible del planeta recorría toda su columna vertebral, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones (N/A a ver si se le incendian por robarnos a todos los chicos o no chicas jaja) y comenzó a recitar un complicado hechizo.

-Nozar oceld oes edrop oniset nemaled noici sedro ponomsi monune nednufe sotnem omet seneen qonam ohya rutair caruta ircyo namuh ert neno inu atseoc zelat rofno zaroc yaigam neog ertne emamla neyo preucne…- (N/A si vieran lo que me tardé haciendo el dichoso hechizo al final salió esto y me gusta jaja a ver quién adivina que dice, no es tan difícil)

Un resplandor dorado envolvió a la castaña, que se arrodilló en el suelo a causa del dolor, lentamente el agotamiento, el dolor y el sufrimiento fueron cediendo hasta desaparecer por completo, ella podía escuchar absolutamente todo l que la rodeaba y su sentido del olfato también estaba muy desarrollado, cautelosamente abrió los ojos, y pese a la oscuridad que envolvía toda la noche veía el mundo con una nitidez asombrosa e impresionante. Hermione se acercó al lago que estaba detrás de ella, se sentía diferente ya no era humana, sentía cuarto extremidades en las cuales se apoyaba en lugar de dos y una cola que se movía elegantemente, pero aún así muchos animales encajaban con aquella descripción así que prefirió sacarse de dudas y mirar la superficie del agua.

En cuanto la chica llegó a la orilla del lago se sorprendió, el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada no era el de la castaña de ojos miel y cabello rebelde, era un animal pequeño, pero muy ágil, de mirada astuta y pelaje rojizo, un zorro, astuto y hábil. De todos los animales, nunca se le ocurrió que sería precisamente ese.

Miró la luna que estaba casi completamente llena al parecer ya tenía todo listo para "sorprender" a sus queridos merodeadores, pero por el momento quería probar su nuevo cuerpo. Sus ojos veían absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a pesar de la escasa luz que había y sus oídos estaban atentos a cada sonido que había a su alrededor, sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr, no podía creer lo rápida que ahora era, en una de sus averiguaciones se dirigió al Sauce Boxeador y veloz como un rayo tocó el nudo que lo inmovilizaba, para luego irse corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Era una sensación impresionante, se sentía poderosa invencible y…. libre, sí libre, por primera vez en su vida no tenía que ser la mejor en todo, la insufrible sabelotodo ni la asquerosa sangre sucia, era simplemente Hermione…

La zorrita (N/A no malinterpreten recuerden que se transforma en un zorro animal y ella es mujer zorra Animal pero de cariño es nuestra zorrita ANIMAL… aclarado todo continuemos jeje) escuchó de repente el reloj del castillo anunciando la una de la mañana, tenía que dormir un poco, después de todo era miércoles y había clases. Sigilosamente se introdujo en el colegio aun con su forma de animaga ilegal y el recodo del pasillo antes de llegar a su sala común se transformó de nuevo en la castaña de ojos miel.

En cuanto ingresó a su sala común se dio cuenta de que la chimenea seguía extrañamente encendida, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia (N/A BIG MISTAKE), se encaminó lentamente a su habitación con una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción, había cumplido su cometido. De repente una voz la detuvo.

-Hermione, dónde estabas?

Remus Lupin se hallaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Despacio comenzó a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la castaña a quien se le borró la sonrisa de pronto.

-Hermione, contesta.

La chica estaba en shock no esperaba encontrárselo ahí en ese preciso momento, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. En cuanto observó a Remus Lupin con mayor atención abrió los ojos como platos (N/A y no era para menos si mi Remsy hermoso es bien Sexy!! Jeje) Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, su camisa blanca estaba fuera de los pantalones, las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados, su túnica estaba en el sillón y sus zapatos en el suelo, la corbata desabrochado cayendo sobre sus hombros y el cabello perfectamente revuelto y desordenado. (N/A pónganle un moño y regálenmelo de cumpleaños o de fin de cursos porque mu cumple ya pasó jaja)

El castaño se acercó nuevamente a la castaña hasta quedar casi completamente pegados, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y ella sentía como comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo. Sus latidos eran cada vez más rápidos y su respiración acelerada, inconcientemente sus ojos se posaron en los labios del licántropo, que lo notó inmediatamente.

-Don-de-es-ta-bas?- repitió pausadamente.

-Yo…yo…- por "alguna extraña" razón se había puesto extremadamente roja.

-Tu…- la incitaba a continuar.

-Yo…- bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada -piensa Mione piensa, eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, vamos como evadir la pregunta, como… demonios con Remus tan cerca no puedo pensar con claridad… ya sé!... pero es estúpido…no tengo alternativa… -pensó rápidamente y levantó la mirada nuevamente –es que me da pena decirte…- desvió la mirada y a provechó su sonrojo.

-Hermione….- le replicó.

-Pues…piensa…vamos…ya sé! de chicas Remus.

-Cosas de chicas?- inquirió el (N/A super duper hiper mega ultra archi requete recontra…. Sexy jeje) licántropo.

-Si es que…pues…digamos que no estoy en mis mejores "Días"…y fui con Madame Pomfrey para que me diera algo para "Cierto Dolor"…

El chico se sonrojó violentamente, ahora comprendía todo y le daba algo de vergüenza haber preguntado.

-Ya…ya veo.

-Tus ojos…- susurró ella.

-Qué?

-Tus ojos están….de color dorado….me gustan pero…- intentaba decir la castaña para ver si conseguía algo.

-Dorados?...- entonces lo recordó en tres días era luna llena y ese era uno de los primeros síntomas de su licantropía –es que…

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews!!!!!! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (el primer fic que publique aquí empiezo bastante fiel a la trama de los libros, pero conforme avanza el fic los cambios se van haciendo más notorios)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (es decir este fic jeje)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.::.A Never Ending Dream.::. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u)


	6. Chapter 6 Merodeando a la luz de la luna

**Capítulo 6 Merodeando a la luz de la Luna**

-Es que…bueno…yo…yo- Lupin se ponía cada vez más nervioso, si le decía a la castaña la verdad acerca de su condición seguramente se asustaría y dejaría de hablarle- "tus amigos no lo hicieron"- le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Rem?- lo llamó la castaña ya que el chico estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Si?...

-Tus ojos…

-No lo sé, debe ser la iluminación- respondió desviando la mirada –"cobarde, cobarde, COBARDE"

-Oh ya veo…- dijo Hermione algo desilusionada –creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

-Si es una gran idea.

Remus se acercó a la castaña con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse, pero en la último momento la chica giró el rostro y sus labios se encontraron con los del licántropo. Fue un beso fugaz, pero fue todo lo que necesitaban para irse a dormir tranquilos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. (N/A además de dormir con los angelitos jeje pero angelitos con cuerno porque sus sueños de inocentes no tienen nada! )

----------RLHG----------

Los rayos del sol se colaban traviesamente entre ciertas cortinas de dosel de cierta cama de cierto licántropo que se negaba a abandonar ciertos sueños con cierta castaña de ojos miel (N/A a que soy súper específica jaja como si hubiera muchos licántropos en Hogwarts ;) o muchas castañas de ojos miel que ocupen sus mentes jeje). Dándose por vencido se levantó de la cama con más cansancio de lo acostumbrado, pero no se le hacía extraño, después de todo sólo faltaban dos días para la luna llena.

Lentamente comenzó a alistarse para ese día pensando única y exclusivamente en como decirle a Hermione toda la verdad acerca de su naturaleza y su problema de licantropía, pero le resultaba complicado. Al principio pensó en sus amigos, pero técnicamente él no les dijo nada acerca de su "pequeño problema peludo", ellos lo descubrieron solitos, no era tan fácil como llegar y decir "Hola Mione sabes que una vez al mes me convierto en un monstruo porque me mordió un hombre lobo cuando era niño y ahora soy licántropo". Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no era la manera en la que lo diría lo que más le preocupaba sino la reacción que pudiera tener la castaña, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de soportar un rechazo, no por parte de ella.

----------RLHG----------

Hermione bajaba las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor dando saltitos de alegría, ya que era una animaga, ilegal, pero al fin y al cabo animaga, ahora solo quedaba esperar por la próxima luna llena. Afortunadamente no faltaba mucho y gracias a Harry y a Sirius conocía a la perfección la rutina de los merodeadores, al parecer esos veranos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place habían servido de ayuda.

En cuanto se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor notó que el Gran Comedor se hallaba bastante solitario, pero en fin, después de todo aún era muy temprano. Comenzó a pasear su mirada alrededor de las diferentes mesas, sonriendo de vez en cuando al encontrarse con rostros conocidos y diciendo nombres de los que algún día serían sus hijos es decir sus amigos o enemigos en dado caso. En la mesa de Ravenclaw había una chica rubia de ojos saltones color miel jugando con su varita experimentando con su jugo de calabaza…

-Luna Lovegood- susurró la chica antes de seguir su recorrido.

En la mesa de Haffelpuff había un chico de cabello rubio y expresión altanera justo al lado de una chica de mirada dulce y cabello castaño…

-Zacharías Smith, Susan Bones

En su mesa (N/A osease Gryffindor para los despistados) vio a dos chicos mirándose y abrazándose y no pudo reprimir una lágrima y una sonrisa…

-Neville Longbottom.

En la mesa de las serpientes había dos chicos al lado de Severus Snape, uno era moreno de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos color aceituna…

-Blaise Zabinni…si el padre es como el hijo nos llevaremos bien- y es que Hermione Granger se llevaba bien con un Slytherin en su tiempo y esa serpiente era Blaise Zabinni.

…Y el otro era alto de piel blanca extremadamente pálida, facciones finas y rostro anguloso, su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos fríos grises…

-Malfoy….dios es igual a su hijo aunque….tal vez también halla esperanzas para él si ya estoy aquí…

Por un instante su mirada se encontró con la del rubio platinado, sus ojos grises denotaban arrogancia y curiosidad? Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que Severus Snape notó que Lucius Malfoy no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación de Zabinni.

-Lucius…- entonces siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a…- Hermione?

La chica saludó a Severus con la mano, gesto que él correspondió inmediatamente acompañado con un sonrisa (N/a pueden creerlo mi Sevie-Pooh sonriendo) y la cara de asombro y desconcierto por parte del (N/A rubio oxigenado de bote…ejem…..si…cof cof…no importa aun así quiero a lucy lu jaja) rubio platinado.

-Severus, la conoces?

-Algo así…

Hermione desvió la mirada de la mesa de las serpientes en cuanto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, así que giró instintivamente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Remus Lupin.

-Buenos días Mione…- se acercó y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Ho…hola Remus- tartamudeó la chica bastante sonrojada.

Sin razón aparente sintió un retortijón en el estomago solo de pensar que el chico sonriente que tenía enfrente se convertiría en su serio y aislado profesor de tercer año, Remus no se merecía que todo eso le pasara, su licantropía, perder a sus amigos, el rechazo de la sociedad mágica, no era justo que él tuviera que pasar por todo eso y en cierto modo su situación le recordó a Harry, ambos solos en el mundo, ella no dejaría que aquellas que fueron dos de las personas más maravillosas en su vida sufrieran tanto, NO SE LO MERECÍAN.

-Hermione…- pero la chica no respondió- "Demonios como me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas, cuál es ese secreto que siempre guardas, porqué siempre tan misteriosa….Hermione lo que daría por saber tus secretos, por ser el único que te conociera de verdad" _¨tal vez deberías contarle primero los tuyos¨_- le respondió una voz en su cabeza –tal vez…

-Tal vez qué Remus?- preguntó la chica saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Nada Mione…nada.

Instantes después los Merodeadores faltantes hacían acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor junto con Lily tomada de la mano de James, lentamente se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron con los chicos.

-Buenos días- saludó Lily.

-Si como estás Moony, Hermione- preguntó James.

-Déjame adivinar- intervino Sirius- Moony, cansado y Hermione…espera Herms te ves cansada…el mundo se acaba.

-Cálmate Sirius es solo que no dormí bien anoche eso es todo- le lanzó una mirada discreta a Remus quese sonrojó hasta puntos insospechados.

Minutos después todos salieron del Gran Comedor, James, Sirius y Peter se dirigieron a Adivinación, Lily a Estudios Muggles y Remus y Hermione a Aritmancia.

En cuanto llegaron a clase se sentaron juntos en la última fila ya que no había lugares libres y poco después la clase empezó, ambos castaños tomaban notas de todo lo que decía la profesora. Hermione estaba concentrada en la clase, pero Remus estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo, ya que como la luna llena estaba tan próxima sus instintos eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar, su parte racional le decía que debía poner atención en clase pero su lobo interior solamente pensaba en Hermione, estar cerca de ella, rozarla, acariciarla, besarla…

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para poder respirar con normalidad nuevamente, aún así seguía sin control alguno de sus acciones y a pesar de que sabía que era muy probable que luego se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer el lobo ganó la batalla (N/A pero no la guerra Remsy ánimo). Ya que estaba sentado a la derecha de la castaña, deslizó suavemente su mano izquierda hasta posarla en la rodilla de la chica que se sobresaltó ante el contacto.

Remus escribía o mejor dicho fingía escribir en su pergamino mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo de la castaña que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia (N/A y quién en su sano juicio lo haría….yo no!). Los dedos de Remus se colaban traviesamente debajo de la falda de Hermione, pero claro, sin sobrepasarse. Se sentía extraño, era un impulso que no podía o mejor dicho no quería controlar y Remus siempre se jactaba de ser un chico controlado, tímido y sorprendentemente maduro y prudente para su edad.

Mucho antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido sonó la campana anunciando en fin de la clase. Los alumnos se apresuraron a salir del aula y la profesora salió en medio del mar de gente sin siquiera reparar en que los dos castaños (Remus y Hermione) no habían cambiado de posición.

Hermione miraba fijamente a Remus que aún tenía su mano acariciando el muslo de la chica, los ojos dorados del castaño tenían un brillo sumamente inusual, reflejaban deseo y ¿Amor, la castaña no se lo pensó don veces, ella amaba a ese hombre con todas sus virtudes aun que él no veía que las tenía y también sus pequeños defectos tales como su licantropía.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Remus tomó a Hermione firmemente por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la sentó en sus piernas sin separarse de sus labios ni un solo momento. Hermione sentía que estaba en las nubes mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño cobrizo de Remus, cuidadosamente dejó que su mano izquierda recorriera el rostro del licántropo, su cuello, su pecho…Mientras tanto él acariciaba sus piernas y su cintura. Ambos completamente ajenos a los dos pares de ojos que los observaban desde la puerta.

James Potter y Lily Evans estaban completamente boquiabiertos, nunca se hubieran imaginado en una situación parecida, es decir era Remu Lupin el que estaba besando tan…a Hermione Kyek los dos chico más tímidos que conocían estaban, pero a pesar de todo y de que sentían que estorbaban no podían moverse ni un ápice. En cuanto ambos castaños se separaron, quedaron paralizados al ver a sus dos amigos en la puerta, los cuales aún no podían reaccionar.

Rápidamente Remus y Hermione se separaron y se acercaron a los chicos, Lily tomó rápidamente la mano de la castaña, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella en ese preciso instante. Mientras tanto James se quedó con Remus en el aula.

-Moony…qué fue eso?- pero no recibió más respuesta que el sonrojo de su amigo.

-Tú y ella están…- pero el licántropo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Moony y ella sabe sobre tu…

-NO!

-Y no crees que tal vez deberías decirle?

-Tal vez…pero es que no se como y además…

-Además qué Remus?

-Y si se aleja de mí, si le doy miedo, asco, repulsión…- gritó soltando todas sus frustraciones y temores con su amigo – No puedo soportar un rechazo no de ella, no de ella Prongs….

Mientras tanto Lily había llevado a Hermione al baño de prefectos, había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y un Fermaportus en la puerta para que nadie las interrumpiera.

-Hermione Kyek por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Remus?

-Es que yo…- a la chica se le aguaron los ojos.

-Herms que pasa…

-Lily es que no le quiero hacer daño, no sé si algún día tenga que volver a casa…no quiero que se enoje no que sufra, solo lo quiero ver feliz y no estoy segura de que yo pueda darle todo lo que se merece, pero mantenerme lejos de él es completamente imposible…Lily lo amo y no sé que voy a hacer.

-Espera te refieres a que tú y Remus no…ustedes no…

-Remus y yo no somos nada…aún

-Hermione mírame, conozco a Remus desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en las últimas semanas, si lo que te preocupa es irte bueno, que no dicen "más vale amar y perder que nunca haber amado"? vive el ahora y el hoy pues no sabes que es lo que te espera mañana "Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero" Apodérate…

-…del día, nunca confíes en lo próximo…Gracias Lily eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Recuerda que no puedes predecir el futuro ya que el tiempo es la cosa más misteriosa…quién sabe tal vez lo de tus padre y el que llegaras aquí era porque así tenía que ser.

Ahora Hermione veía de donde había sacado Harry ese don para hacerla sentir mejor y siempre saber que decir y cuando es el momento indicado para decirlo.

La castaña abrazó a la futura madre del que sería su mejor amigo y ambas salieron del aula, Hermione con los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados, pero nada que no se pudiera ocultar (N/A maquillaje al rescate!)

----------RLHG----------

Esa mañana Hermione despertó nerviosa esa noche era luna llena y no podía evitar sentirse algo ansiosa.

Después de que James y Lily los descubrieran besándose en el aula de Aritmancia se habían ido produciendo una serie de encuentros esporádicos entre los castaños que, aunque lo quisieran evitar, eran muy, muy cercanos y generalmente terminaban besándose, colorados o con la respiración sumamente acelerada.

Hermione se bañó y se vistió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar algo antes de clases a pesar de que era extremadamente temprano como para que hubiera alguien ahí y no se equivocaba, solo había un par de Ravenclaws, ella y un Slytherin, Severus Snape para ser más precisos, en cuanto entró por las elaboradas puertas de roble los ojos negros de Severus se posaron en ella y rápidamente se levantó para ir a saludarla.

-Hola Mina…pareces nerviosa sabes?...qué sucede?

-Nada Sev, no es nada solo que no pude dormir bien y estoy algo cansada, nada de que preocuparse.

-Segura?- inquirió mirándola a los ojos muy fijamente (N/A demasiado fijamente ey Sevie que esa miradita solo conmigo que no entiendes jaja se vale soñar!)

-Sí, segura y…sabías que es de mala educación tratar de hurgar en la mente de los demás sin su consentimiento?

El chico se puso completamente rojo y bajó la mirada al suelo observando atentamente sus zapatos.

-Lo siento es solo que…me preocupas.

Hermione sonrió y tomó el rostro de Severus por el mentón para luego levantarlo y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Quién diría que llegaría el día en que el gran Severus Snape pediría disculpas…y a una Gryffindor.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír de buena gana atrayendo las pocas miradas de los que se encontraban presentes en el Gran Comedor en ese momento.

----------RLHG----------

Era la última clase del día y Hermione miraba su reloj de pulsera constantemente, tal parecía que el tiempo se había confabulado nuevamente en contra suya pues ese último minuto se le estaba haciendo el más largo de toda su vida, parecía una completa eternidad.

No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba diciendo el profesor Slughorn, solo sabía que era algo acerca de la poción multijugos, una que ella sabía preparar a la perfección desde los doce años (N/A pero sin pelo de gato verdad Hermy?) por lo que no se preocupaba mucho por poner atención.

Por fin sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase, la chica notó como los merodeadores, a excepción de Remus que había faltado ese día de clases, salieron volando del aula como alma que se lleva el diablo, ella en cambio estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le temblaban dificultando el que pudiera guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila.

Con paso lento, desganado y algo torpe se dirigió fuera del salón de clases, en veinte minutos estaría lista la cena en el Gran Comedor, pero ella tenía un enorme nudo en el estomago que impedía comer nada.

Para las nueve en punto Hermione ya estaba en los terrenos del colegio y pudo ver como Virus, James y Peter se acercaban rápidamente al Sauce Boxeador y entraban por el pasadizo oculto debajo de éste.

Minutos después vio como un enorme ciervo, una rata (N/A es que tenía MUY buena vista jiji), un gran perro negro y un licántropo salían por el mismo pasadizo y se dirigían al bosque prohibido donde curiosamente estaba ella escondida.

Hermione sabía que estar como humana cerca de un licántropo que NO ha tomado la poción Matalobos es algo completamente imprudente y estúpido por lo que rápidamente adoptó su forma animaga.

En cuanto los tres animagos y el licántropo se encontraron frente al pequeño zorro de pelaje rojizo se extrañaron al ver que éste no salía huyendo. Sirius, aún en su forma animaga de gran perro negro, se acercó lentamente y le gruñó enseñándole lo dientes pero el zorrito solamente ladeó la cabeza y…sonrió.

"_Los zorros sonríen…no…no sonríen"_ pensaba el animago "_entonces…"_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aullido lastimero a sus espaldas, rápidamente giró la cabeza y vio a su licántropo favorito (N/A y el mío si Siri-boy o yo conociéramos muchos licántropo jeje) estaba echado en ele suelo junto a su amigo Prongs (N/a o Cornamenta cuál les gusta más?). Tanto el ciervo como el perro miraron alarmados al cielo y vieron como la luna llena comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de unas espesas nubes grises.

Odiaban cuando eso pasaba ya que su pequeño Moony (N/A es que era más bajito que ellos o por lo menos cuando es mi sexy castaño si) tenía que sufrir la transformación y destransformación (N/A existe esa palabra? Jaja si no la agregamos al diccionario de la real academia de mi gemelin a que si jeje) más de una vez.

Después de algunas lastimeros minutos más en los que ni el perro, ni el ciervo, ni el zorro (N/A la asquerosa rata esa huyó) se movieron apareció frente a ellos un Remus Lupin cansado, ligeramente lastimado y con los pantalones desgarrados.

En cuestión de segundos James y Sirius habían vuelto a sus formas normales y se apresuraron a alcanzar a su amigo que con trabajo y su ayuda se puso lentamente en pie.

-Dónde está Peter?- preguntó el licántropo.

-Ya sabes cómo es…- inquirió James.

-Sí, siempre que sucede esto sale corriendo y no lo vemos hasta mañana- terminó Sirius.

De repente los tres se fijaron en el misterioso zorro que seguía completamente inmóvil y…

-Oye Remus los zorros sonríen?- preguntó Sirius.

-No Sirius por qué lo dices?

-Mira- señaló James al zorro frente a ellos.

-No creen que actúa demasiado extraño para ser una nimal?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

Entonces los tres se miraron con una expresión casi horrorizada en el rostro y voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo al pequeño animal que se encontraba frente a ellos.

De repente el zorro dio dos pasos al frente y comenzó a transformarse, para tragedia de los merodeadores en un humano o mejor dicho una humana. Segundos después frente a ellos se hallaba una chica de cabello castaño alborotado, uniforme de Hogwarts, corbato rojo y dorado lo que la identificaba como a una Gryffindor.

-Hermione…- dijeron los tres merodeadores a punto del colapso nervioso.

**---------------RLHGRLHGRLGH---------------**

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿Snape? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (el primer fic que publique aquí empiezo bastante fiel a la trama de los libros, pero conforme avanza el fic los cambios se van haciendo más notorios)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (es decir este fic jeje)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinión este fic es el primero que comencé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u)


	7. Chapter 7 No me importa Remus

En Contra del Tiempo

_**En Contra del Tiempo**_

**Capítulo 7 "No me importa Remus"**

-Hermione...- dijeron los tres merodeadores a punto del colapso nervioso (N/A pasen por acá las galletas de animalito, el crayón rosa y la casita de muñecas jaja ahora son ellos los que necesitan suicidarse y no yo)

Los tres muchachos tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron notaron que la castaña no tenía expresión de temor no mucho menos, ella estaba...sonriendo.

-Mione...yo...-comenzó Remus temeroso –yo...- bajó la mirada.

La castaña se acercó lentamente al licántropo y acarició su mejilla haciendo que los dos animagos presentes se sorprendieran y él levantara la mirada asombrado.

-Remus, tú y yo vamos a hablar, pero no ahora- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro –ahora solo tiene s que saber que eres una persona maravillosa con un "pequeño problemita peludo" y que a mí –lo miró directamente a los ojos –No me importa Remus...

Los rostros de los merodedores eran unos verdaderos poemas, era completamente impresionante la manera en la que la chica trataba a Remus. Aún sin salir de su asombro notaron que la chica miraba al cielo con el seño fruncido por lo que la imitaron y muy a su pesar vieron como las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse.

-Mione...

-Remus después hablamos todo lo que quieran- dijo mirando también a los animagos –pero no ahora, no es momento- la chica se acercó mucho al rostro de Rems y para sorpresa de los tres hombres presentes le dio un tierno beso a penas un roce de labios –Me quedaré contigo, nunca te voy a dejar solo Rem.

-Pero Mione...

-A mi NO ME IMPORTA.

Dicho esto dio un paso atrás y se transformó en zorro casi al mismo tiempo que James y Sirius adoptaban sus formas animagas también y se colocaban a ambos lados del pequeño zorrito.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que a los tres animagos se les uniera Remus ya en su forma de licántropo. Sirius se colocó a su derecha, James a su izquierda y Hermione jugueteó graciosamente entre las patas de Remus antes de saltar sobre el lomo del enorme perro negro que se sobresaltó al principio, pero luego disfrutó de la sensación de ir cargando al zorro mientras caminaban por el bosque prohibido.

--RLHG--

El frío viento otoñal se colaba por las desvencijadas ventanas de la casa de los gritos despeinando el cabello negro azulado de un chico que dormía abrazado a otro con el cabello azabache y gafas redondas.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a abrir los ojos sin a penas moverse cuando...

-AHHHHHHHHH!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando encontraron sus rostros a pocos milímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Sus gritos asustaron a dos castaños que dormían abrazados en un sofá algo roído. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Remus Lupin que se sorprendió al ver a la chica que tenía en brazos y se sonrojó enormemente al notar que ella estaba completamente sobre de él y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Hermione aún adormilada se reacomodó en el pecho de Remus e inconcientemente comenzó a murmurar.

-Harry, Ron...ya cállense y déjenme dormir- aún sin abrir los ojos, Remus la miró extrañado.

-Ehm...Mione despierta- dijo moviéndola delicadamente.

-Remus! Ah...qué sucede?

-Mmm pues estabas murmurando algo sobre un tal Harry y un tal Ron.

La chica se puso pálido unos instantes cuando recapacitó en lo que había dicho y suspiró aliviada.

-Es que bueno...ellos eran mis mejores amigos allá de donde vengo y recuerdo que muy seguido salíamos a caminar por las noches y nos quedábamos dormidos en una casa parecida a esta- dijo sonriendo – y más de una vez cuando despertaban comenzaban a gritar al darse cuenta de que habían dormido abrazados y casi se besaban jaja.

Remus rió ante el comentario de la chica, pero de repente se puso lívido al recordar el porqué estaban así. James y Sirius que notaron la mirada de su amigo también reaccionaron y decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos, tal vez deberían averiguar que había pasado con Wormtail (N/A muerte la rataaaaaaaaaaa!!), era hora de que esos dos tuvieran una charla, así que silenciosamente se deslizaron fuera de la habitación para tomar el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador.

Hermione notó el movimiento de James y Sirius y se extrañó de que la dejaran sola con Remus, pero en cuanto analizó la expresión del castaño recordó que se supone que ella no sabía que Remus, su Remus, tenía un pequeño problema peludo una ves al mes y la noche anterior había estado todo el tiempo con él en su forma animaga además le había prometido una charla, una que estaba segura, tendría lugar en ese preciso instante, en ese preciso lugar.

-Hermione...yo...yo- el licántropo bajó la mirada apenado.

-Remus- llamó la castaña levantándole el rostro por el mentón- no bajes la mirada, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- le dijo seria –además tus ojos aún son de color dorado brillante y me gustan, me gustan mucho- concluyó sonriéndole.

-Pero, no te molesta?

-El qué?

-Por Merlín Hermione- dijo poniéndose en pie bruscamente- Mírame, soy un licántropo, un hombre lobo, doy asco y tú- la señaló con la mano izquierda –deberías tener miedo.

Hermione seguía completamente impasible, se puso de pie lentamente y se encaminó hacia el castaño que aún respiraba agitadamente, lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

-Escucha bien Remus, nunca, y repito, NUNCA vuelvas a decir algo como eso, mírame tú a mí, soy una insufrible sabe-lo-todo empollona, animaga ilegal y huérfana que no tiene nada, que guarda demasiados secretos y ...

-Eso no es cierto, eres una persona muy linda, eres Inteligente, dulce y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar y dar todo por tus amigos, ere...

-Remus, si puedes ver tantas cosas buenas en mi, porqué no ves las mismas en ti? Eres la persona más dulce, linda e increíble que conozco, eres completamente incondicional a tus amigos, eres un chico muy inteligente y muy tierno, siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti y tienes una sonrisa y unos ojos hermosos, y qué si tus túnicas están remendadas? Eso solo demuestra lo humilde que eres...y qué si tu cabello tiene destellos blancos y plateados? Eso solo te da un toque muy interesante...y sumamente sexy – le susurró lo último al oído- tú solo tienes un pequeño problema una noche al mes, solo una, y entiende bien esto Remus: a mí NO ME IMPORTA, yo te quiero tal y como eres, porque para mí eres completamente perfecto Remus yo...te amo con o sin licantropía.

El castaño estaba en shock, realmente la chica estaba siendo sincera con él, ella lo quería y no le importaba el hecho de que él fuera un hombre lobo, ella...ella...había dicho que lo amaba?

-Mione- estaba completamente boquiabierto –yo...yo...también te amo.

Rápidamente cerró la distancia que la separaba de Remus y prácticamente lo devoró con un beso hambriento el cual fue completamente correspondido por el licántropo que la tomó posesivamente por l cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

En cuanto se separaron tomar aire ambos sonrieron sonrojados y con los labios hinchados.

-Olvidaste decir que soy adicto al chocolate- bromeó Remus.

-En ese caso ya somos dos (N/A TREEEEEES amo el chocolate)

Remus se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Hermione y comenzó a darle pequeños, cortos y tiernos besitos en los labios que cada vez se prolongaban más y más hasta que volvió a besarla, pero esta vez era un beso lleno de dulzura y amor no solo deseo y pasión contenida. De repente Sirius y James hicieron acto de presencia interrumpiendo la romántica escena por lo que fueron fulminados con la mirada de la parejita.

-Ehm...nosotros...bueno...es que...yo...él...- decía James señalándose a sí mismo y a Sirius repetidamente-

-Ehh...bueno...no...no queríamos interrumpir...nosotros...

Los chicos se veían claramente nerviosos y eso hizo que a los castaños se les olvidara la interrupción y sonrieran. Sirius al ver la sonrisa de la chica se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

-Y bien cuñada, para cuándo es la boda?

-SIRIUS!- exclamaron los otros tres, dos de ellos muy apenados y con el rostro de un color escarlata brillante.

El moreno comenzó a reír y soltó a Hermione que instintivamente comenzó a reír, el Sirius Black que ella había conocido no era ni la sombra del que tenía enfrente alegre y vivaz con un brillo travieso, pícaro y algo lujurioso a veces en los ojos.

Entre bromas y comentarios bastante sugerentes a la parejita se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor pues ya era hora de la comida y el hambre se hacía presente.

Remus tomó "distraídamente" la mano de Hermione y la pegó más a él, le gustaba sentirla cerca, su presencia, su aura angelical, su suave aroma a almendra y _"chocolate"_ pensó sonriendo.

Antes de entrar al castillo los castaños se quedaron rezagados dejando que sus dos amigos de adelantaran.

-Hermione...yo...bueno tú- le costaba poner en orden sus ideas, pero una sonrisa de la chica bastó para decidirse –Mione verás la verdad es que yo nunca he hecho esto y la verdad no estoy seguro de cómo se hace- mientras hablaba se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el cabello –Hermione, eres la primera chica que me quiere tal cual soy, que me conoce y no le importan todos los defectos que pueda tener...sinceramente podría decir que es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien, un sentimiento que me agobia y que quiere salir a la luz, que me hace observarte a cada minuto, que me hace querer defenderte de todo, tenerte a mi lado a cada segundo, y que me mata si te llego a ver con alguien más ya sea James, Sirius o Snivellus...Snape- corrigió ante la mirada de la castaña –Mione yo no estoy seguro de que es esto que siento, pero si sé que no puedo estar un segundo más si no es contigo...- los ojos de la castaña brillaban y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a cada palabra –Tú...quisieras ser mi...mi...mi novia?

Hermione se congeló, sus ojos brillaban con emoción mientras Remus la miraba expectante. Su silencio comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso cuando sin previo aviso la castaña se tiró en sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de rocío del césped y causando un estruendo al chocar con una pila de madera amontonada que hizo que Sirius y James regresaran corriendo solo para encontrarse con la tierna escena de Hermione y Remus besándose apasionadamente, ella estaba sobre él y le revolvía suavemente el cabello mientras él la aferraba por la cintura pegándola completamente a sí mismo. Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba completamente boquiabierto y, a pesar de que James ya había presenciado una romántica escena como esa, no concebía que Moony, su tranquilo, tímido y callado Moony, estuviera tan…activo con una chica…que parecía sabelotodo _"aunque una muy sexy…no, no ella es de Moony y tú tienes a Lily"_…que sabía que era un licántropo…que…

Ninguno de los dos castaños se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos en el escenario que acababan de crear para ellos mismos y seguían perdidos en su mundo de fantasía donde el aire era escasamente necesario. Hermione bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Remus _"Merlín Remus, es un pecado el que tengas que usar camisa…La próxima vez no te la vuelvas a poner cuando regreses de luna llena"_ (N/A Estoy completamente de acuerdo jaja) Lentamente deslizó su mano por la camisa entreabierta del licántropo que se sobresaltó al principio, luego sonrió y comenzó a descender sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta empezar a acariciar su trasero por encima de la falda e irla subiendo lentamente.

Sirius y James estaban helados e inconcientemente se movieron hacia la izquierda para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo, pero James golpeó ligeramente un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo y chocó contra la pared e hizo que los protagonistas de la escena se separaran. Un semáforo se habría visto opaco en comparación con los rostros de Remus y Hermione en ese momento. Se pusieron de pie, se acomodaron la ropa y se disponían a salir corriendo cuando de repente Hermione sonrió y se acercó a los pelinegros con Remus de la mano.

-James, creo que Lily está en la biblioteca y tal vez pueda ayudarte con ese- señaló la entrepierna del chico- pequeño problema…

James salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, la situación realmente lo había "afectado un poco".

-Y Sirius…tú, una de tres- dijo y susurrándole al oído –uno una ducha de agua…helada, dos ayuda manual o …- sonrió maliciosamente –creo que esa chica, Malenne Mckinnon, la de Ravenclaw de sexto estaba en el séptimo piso.

Al segundo siguiente Sirius corría a toda velocidad rumbo al castillo para encontrarse con cierta morenaza de curvas increíble que lo volvían loco desde hace algún tiempo.

Remus miraba a la castaña atónito, nadie le había hablado nunca así a James y Sirius. Hermione giró y sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su ahora novio de nuevo aunque él no lo sepa. El licántropo reaccionó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para tenerla más cerca dispuesto a ir a su sala común a cambiarse, pero ella lo retuvo un poco más, sacó su dije de rosas (N/A para los que tiene mala memoria….como yo jiji…. Véase el primer párrafo del capi uno) de dentro de su túnica y cuidadosamente separó una rosa dorada, duplicó su cadena de cuero y se lo puso a Remus en el cuello sin emitir ni una sola palabra y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un momento.

-Mione…qué?

-Shhhhh, si te lo doy es porque quiero que lo tengas siempre, es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien y no me refiero solo a lo de la rosa sino a ti, a mí, a nosotros- le acarició tiernamente el rostro y prosiguió –eres el primero Remus… (N/A es verdad el pasado también fue él…sólo que Remsy pooh no sabe) aunque no lo creas- añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad del castaño –y, te sonará cursi y algo tonto pero, eres el primero y…quiero que seas el único.

Remus sonrió y se fue junto con la castaña rumbo a la sala común de los premios anuales.

--RLHG--

Esa mañana Hermione se despertó aún más temprano de lo usual, miró su reloj que marcaba las cinco a.m., pero estaba segura de que no podría volver a dormir. Repentinamente sintió un terrible escozor en el antebrazo izquierdo y con lágrimas en los ojos retiró la sábana de su brazo para ver la marca tenebrosa brillando de un negro intenso.

"_Parece que no importa en que tiempo esté esta cosa seguirá doliendo como los mil demonios"_ pensó la castaña cuando entonces abrió los ojos como platos –Severus…- murmuró antes de salir corriendo de su habitación.

Severus estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación sosteniéndose el antebrazo y apretando los dientes para no emitir ni un sonido. Su mente estaba en blanco, sabía que tanto él como los mortífagos que aún eran estudiantes en Hogwarts no debían acudir al llamado para no levantar sospechas, pero aún así le quemaba. Estaba luchando con las lágrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos nublándole la visión. Y así lo encontró Hermione cuando entró por la puerta cerrándola rápidamente tras de sí. Sin decir palabra se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó ocultando la cabeza en su pecho y él tímidamente la rodeó con los brazos colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Se quedaron así, juntos y abrazados, los interminables minutos que duró la llamada del Lord Oscuro. Lentamente, mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento, se fueron separando hasta quedar frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. Severus se acercó cautelosamente a la castaña, le besó la mejilla, luego la frente y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de ella.

-Gracias- susurró –Mina eres mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga.

Hermione sonrió, realmente había encontrado un mejor amigo y en la persona que menos había esperado su huraño profesor de pociones, su Severus Snape, su amigo…su mejor amigo.

En poco tiempo había encontrado al verdadero amor y la amistad que siempre soñó, sin apenas dudarlo sacó su dije de rosas nuevamente y duplicando su cadena de cuero, separó esta vez una rosa plateada y se la amarró a Severus en el cuello.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Sev, no sé que haría sin ti…te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo sellando un pacto silencio. La castaña estaba comenzando a dudar, realmente había dos personas a las que quería decirles la verdad, toda la verdad, pero tenía miedo de la reacción que pudieran tener, no podría soportar perderlos, no a Remsy no a su Sev. Tendría que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de eso, le dolía estarle mintiendo a las personas que tanto le importaban.

-Sev, voy a ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, podrías avisarle a Remus a donde fui si pregunta por favor- suplicó la castaña.

-Pero…

-Porfis Sevie….

-Está bien, pero me llamas Sevie en público y…

-Lo sé…me mandas un Cruciatas…o tal vez un Sectusempra- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación del chico para cambiarse, dejándolo muy confundido.

-Yo…nunca le dije a nadie sobre ese hechizo- murmuró mirando intrigado la puerta por la que acababa de salir su amiga.

Hermione se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió volando (N/a es decir súper rápido) camino a la oficina del director dejando a Severus en la sala común y a Remus bajando la escalerilla que llevaba a su habitación.

-Mione a dónde…- pero la castaña ya se había ido.

-Fue a ver al director Lupin- dijo Severus mirándolo a los ojos voy a ir si tú vienes…

-Snape, por qué tan…amable conmigo?- preguntó intrigado.

-Porque lo quiera o no, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y si ella te quiere…yo te soporto- respondió saliendo por la puerta seguido del licántropo.

--RLHG--­--

Severus y Remus alcanzaron a tomar la escalera de caracol antes de que esta les bloqueara la entrada al despacho del director y sigilosamente se colocaron detrás de la puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Mientras tanto la castaña acababa de entrar al despacho del director que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Hermione, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que iba a verte ahora…sucede algo?

-Profesor antes que nada hay algo que no le dije cuando lo vi antes de que iniciara el curso- se levantó la manga dejando expuesto su antebrazo izquierdo donde se podía ver la marca tenebrosa de color negro intenso.

Lupin al verla quiso irse, salir corriendo, creer que todo era una pesadilla y que pronto iba a despertar, pero Severus lo retuvo por el brazo y le impidió alejarse de la puerta.

-Profesor antes de que diga nada, yo lo hice porque no tuve otra opción, tenía que hacerlo y si éste- se señaló el brazo –es el precio para que Harry siquiera vivo y tuviéramos oportunidad de salvar al mundo y ganar la guerra. No me importa haberlo pagado, además soy espía para la orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore solo sonrió y le ofreció asiento.

-Hermione, gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme algo como esto, pero estoy seguro de que la razón de tu visita es otra…o me equivoco?

Hermione tomó aire y respondió buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-No señor, no se equivoca, yo vine por algo muy distinto…yo- se mordió el labio inferior dudando sobre si continuara o mejor quedarse callada –_Hermione Jane Granger se supone que eres una Gryffindor, demuéstralo" _yo no quiero seguir mintiendo profesor…no a todos por lo menos, estoy harta de tener que guardar tantos secretos de un futuro que ya no existe por el simple hecho de que estoy aquí. Quiero decir la verdad aunque sea a Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y Severus. Por favor profesor, por favor.

-Hermione, sabes que no…

-NO!- explotó la chica –estoy harta de Hermione esto Hermione aquello, estoy harta de ser siempre la alumna modelo que no rompe ni una regla profesor, tanto usted como yo sabemos que el futuro del que yo vengo ya no existe y lo más probable es que no regrese nunca así que…

-Señorita Granger- respondió el anciano levantando la voz haciendo que la castaña reaccionara y se callara al escuchar su verdadero apellido –Está bien…voy a dejar que les cuente todo.

-Gracias profesor, gracias!

-Pero…

-Pero qué?

-Antes aún tiene algo que hacer, señorita Granger hoy es sábado, le voy a pedir que no diga nada hasta el lunes.

-Pero qué tengo que hacer profesor Dumbledore?

-Eso lo sabré a su debido tiempo señorita Granger…digo Kyek.

-Si señor.

-Por cierto hoy llegó una nueva alumna, estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerla, será seleccionada durante el desayuno.

-Seguro señor u ella es…

-La señorita Briseída Cullen.

-No me suena…bueno hasta luego señor.

-Hasta luego Hermione.

Severus y Remus salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron que la castaña se acercaba a la puerta y minutos después de la encontraron en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ella traía un rostro bastante triste lo cual ellos notaron a pesar de la enorme y radiante sonrisa que de formó en sus labios en cuanto los vio.

-Hola chico… cómo están?- dijo besando a Severus en la mejilla y a Remus en los labios.

-Bien, muy bien- respondieron ambos sinceramente.

Hermione tomó a cada chico por un brazo y los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor. Todos los rostros de voltearon a verlos. Ver a Remus Lupin entrar al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape sin hechizos de por medio era sumamente inusual.

Pero más extraño aún fue cuando los TRES se sentaron JUNTOS en la mesa de GRYFFINDOR. Era bastante normal ver a Hermione Kyek desayunar en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Severus Snape, pero de ahí a que Severus Snape de sentara en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hermione- comenzó Sirius cuando de repente divisó a la serpiente sentada junto a ella –Pero que demonios hace este adefesio malhecho intento de algo aquí Mione?!

-Sirius que te he dicho de tratar así a mis AMIGOS- reclamó la castaña poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Yo ahhh…lo siento Herms…pero es que ahhhh es Sniv…Snape.

-No me importa se es el mismísimo Voldemort Sirius, a mis amigos los defiendo a muerte y lo sabes, y Severus es mi mejor amigo. Lo tocas a él y no llegas al próximo partido de Quidditch entendiste Sirius?- dijo la chica con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

-Esté bien Mione, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti…- se volteó al pelinegro y lentamente comenzó a mascullar entre dientes –Lo…sien…to…Snape…

El comedor en pleno se quedó callado mirando la escena, muchos inclusive se pellizcaban disimuladamente para asegurarse de que no era un sueño o una alucinación. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba congelada en su sitio, Slughorn ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que el tenedor que se encontraba a medio camino entre el plato y su boca de hallaba vacío y el trozo de pavo asado estaba en su regazo. Mientras que Dumbledore…era Dumbledore, no hacía más que sonreír con un brillo en los ojos.

-Queridos Alumnos- dijo el director poniéndose en pie y atrayendo todas las miradas hacia su persona –este ha sido un año lleno de sorpresas y me alegro de anunciar la llegada de una nueva alumna a nuestro querido colegio, la chica viene de la academia Latinoamericana de Magia "Tempus Inertia", curzará el séptimo año en la casa que ahora se decidirá, sin más les presento a la señorita Briseída Cullen.

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron para dar paso a una chica que no aparentaba más de quince años, bajita aproximadamente 1, 60 m. su piel era sumamente pálida con un ligero resplandor blanquecino, su rostro era algo redondeado de facciones finas y mirada tierna con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sus ojos captaban inmediatamente la atención de muchos no se podía decir con certeza si eran verdes, dorados o color miel. Su mirada era enmarcada por su cabello rubio oscuro o castaño claro según se viera, era bastante corto no le llegaba a cubría completamente el cuello y cada punta señalaba una dirección diferente, se flequillo que llevaba de lado era de un color rubio platinado casi blanco y le tapaba ligeramente el ojo izquierdo. Iba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts sin el escudo de ninguna casa y la corbata negra y si algo llamó la atención fueron sus anillos, en la mano derecha llevaba una lechuza dorada con los ojos rojos y en la mano izquierda una serpiente también dorada y de ojos rojos. (N/A jajajaja yo de alguna manera tenía que entrar en el fic la descripción es absolutamente real excepto el uniforme de hogwarts jaja y fue escrita por mi mejor amigo porque yo no sabía como describirme jiji).

Lentamente atravesó el Gran Comedor y se sentó en el taburete que estaba frente a la mesa de profesores donde la profesora Mcgonagall la esperaba para colocarle el sombrero seleccionador el cual, en cuanto estuvo en su cabeza le cubrió el rostro completamente por lo que la chica lo acomodó de tal modo que pudiera ver.

Severus miraba fijamente a la chica que estaba por ser seleccionada, en realidad no sabía en que casa le gustaría que ella quedara.

Briseída mientras tanto "conversaba" acaloradamente con el sombrero seleccionador.

(N/A **negritas es el sombrero seleccionador **subrayado es Briseída)

**Eres la chica más complicada que he tenido**

Y que tendrás seguramente

**Tienes todas las cualidades para estar en cualquier casa**

La decisión es tuya

**Debes tener alguna preferencia**

Lo que tu decidas será ideal

**Si te pusiera en Haffelpuff…**

Sería una Haffelpuff muy orgullosa

**Y si fuera Ravenclaw**

La mejor Ravenclaw que se halla visto

**Que pasaría si se me ocurriera ponerte en Slytherin**

Toda una serpiente de cabo a rabo (N/A jaja quería poner eso!!)

**Y Gryffindor?**

Una leona hecho y derecha

Los minutos pasaban y la expectación era absoluta, había quien se comenzaba a impacientar, ninguna selección había tardado tanto nunca. Dumbledore solo observaba curioso.

**-Albua…- **habló el sombrero seleccionador **–esta chica es sumamente complicada, podría ponerla en cualquier casa**

-Que recomiendas hacer?

El silencio fue palpable durante los minutos en los que el sombrero pareció reflexionar acerca de la extraña castaña-rubia que estaba intentando, sin mucho éxito, seleccionar para una casa. De repente la costura que hacía de boca del sombrero se abrió.

**-YA sé…**

**--RLHGRLHGRLHG--**

**Hola!**

**Si después de mucho tiempo logré actualizar este fic, ahora estoy en crisis y de verdad necesito ayuda no sé que hacer conmigo digo con Briseída…..que creen que sea la decisión del sombrero seleccionador porfis ahora sí necesito ayuda porq8ue ya me estanqué!**

**Bueno no olviden dejar reviews que ahora si los necesito!**

**Besitos**

**Cuídense!**

**Los y las quiere y adora**

**Su loca lunática amiga**

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine°°**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Mimbro de la Orden Luciusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupina**

**(Y algunas otras jojojojo)**


	8. Chapter 8 NOTA

Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos qu

_**Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos que me falta y prometo actualizar en cuanto regrese…porfis ténganme paciencia y traten de no matarme…**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Los y las quiere**_

_**Kambrin Potter**_

_**KaThY**_

_**Katherine**_


	9. Chapter 8 24 horas

En Contra Del Tiempo

_**En Contra Del Tiempo**_

**Capítulo 8 Veinticuatro horas.**

-Ya sé!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

-Y bien?- preguntó la chica en su mente –qué decidiste?

-No fue decisión mía…fue tuya.

-Pero te dije…

-No la tomaste con la cabeza, sino con el corazón.

Dumbledore esperaba expectante la decisión del Sombrero mientras el resto del Gran Comedor estaba completamente intrigado, especialmente un chico de ojos negros que no apartaba la mirada de la rubia (N/A Ya déjenme hacerme ilusión no?? Digo si no lo encuentro en la vida real aquí es mío muajajaja).

-SLYTHERIN- dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, dejando al director ligeramente confundido (N/A total siempre quedo en esa casa además me va muuuy bien)

Por alguna razón Severus sintió un ataque de euforia en cuanto vio a la chica caminar hacia su mesa. Briseída estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tropezó por un segundo antes de llegar a la mesa de las serpientes (N/A wiii la torpeza ante todo…que somos igualitas jaja) donde buscó un lugar con la mirada y encontró uno entre un chico de cabellos platinados y otro de cabellos negros. Con paso elegante y pausado (N/A que si lo hace rápido nos caemos a que si Brisi?? Jaja) llegó al asiento cerca de la mitad de la mesa.

-Está ocupado?- preguntó señalando el lugar.

Severus abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella así que Lucius Malfoy se apresuró a contestar.

-Para una bella dama, siempre hay lugar libre.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente a ambos y se sentó en medio de ellos atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de los ocupantes del Gan Comedor incluyendo la del anciano director y la de cierta chica que no pertenecía a ese tiempo. Por unos instantes su mirada se conectó con la de Hermione y Briseída le lanzó una mirada enigmática al tiempo que Severus volteaba a mirar fijamente a la rubia.

-Hola- dijo ella mirando ahora en dirección al pelinegro.

-Hola- respondió éste.

-Soy Briseída Cullen, Brisy, más fácil- dijo tendiéndole una mano ante la atónita mirada de Lucius Malfoy por haber sido dejado en segundo plano.

-Severus Snape.

-Severus…Sev, me gusta más.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones Hermione hablaba con Lily y los merodeadores acerca de la nueva chica, algo en ella no encajaba, pero no sabía el qué…ella era…diferente, tanto como...ella misma.

-Pues a mi me parece una linda chica- escuchó que Lily le decía a Peter.

-Y olvidas decir que está buenísima Evans- interrumpió Sirius- lástima que sea una serpiente- dijo mirando en dirección a la aludida. Y está…¿HABLANDO CON SNIVELLUS?

-SIRIUS!!- se escuchó a Hermione por todo el Gran Comedor mientras el susodicho se encogía en el asiento.

Remus sonrió, solamente su castaña podía controlar de ese modo a Sirius…y a James también. Hermione se sonrojó al notar todas las miradas posadas en ella, Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la recostó contra su cuerpo. En ese momento el director Dumbledore se puso de pie atrayendo automáticamente todas las miradas para alivio de la castaña.

-Bienvenida, bienvenida señorita Cullen. Creo que necesitará que le muestren el castillo así que veamos…La señorita Evans tiene que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall y los prefectos, por lo que creo que la señorita Kyek y los señores Lupin y Snape le mostrarán el castillo en cuanto termine la cena. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, espero que hagan sentir como en casa a la señorita Cullen.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Lily, Lucius, Severus, Briseída, Hermione y los merodeadores. Lily se despidió rápidamente y fue en busca de la profesora Mcgonagall, Sirius, Peter y James tenían intenciones de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor saliendo por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Lucius que iba a Slytherin. Remus y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron hasta donde se encontraban Severus y Briseída cerca de la enorme puerta de roble.

-Hola!- saludó enérgicamente Briseída en cuanto los dos castaños se acercaron- soy Brisy.

-Hola Brisy, soy Hermione…- comenzó la castaña- y él es Remus- agregó señalando al chico que inclinó la cabeza y sonrió-

-Bien, y ahora…¿Quién me va a enseñar el castillo? Aunque sinceramente creo que da igual de todos modos me perderé aunque llegue a estar aquí años.

Remus rió por el comentario y Severus hizo un ligero amago de sonrisa.

-Vamos Bris, no es para tanto- intervino el licántropo.

-Oh créeme que sí, alguna vez me perdí en mi colonia (N/A ya saben varias casa juntas en un lugar cerrado, fraccionamiento…asi como el lugar en el que yo vivo…que coincidencia no? Jaja) y eso que viví ahí diez…doce años? A ver llegué con cinco y estuve hasta los quince que tengo ahora- la chica hacía cuentas con los dedos de sus manos y miraba al vacío- sip diez años- dijo al fin sonriente mientras las otros tres estallaban en carcajadas- Bueno entonces no y ya.

La rubia (N/A que ya no soy rubia jaja ahora soy castaña…tambien ella cambiara muahaha merece sufrir lo que yo, ya ven chicas nunca apuesten con el cabello jaja) cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se giró hacia el otro lado con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla en alto (N/A como diría mi mejor amigo Blaiziewinnie (aunque no le guste que le diga asi jaja) aquí presente…como niña de cinco años enfurruñada, enojada y encaprichada) causando que los otros tres volvieran a reír. Severus paró de reír antes que los dos castaños y se acercó a la chica nueva poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el ojinegro.

-A donde tú me digas.

-Vamos a la torre, creo que Lily y los chicos iban a ir para allá cuando terminaran con sus asuntos- Dijo Remus inesperadamente.

No necesitaron más, los cuatro se encaminaron a la torre de los premios anuales, Severus y Briseída iban justo detrás de la pareja de castaños.

-Mione…bebé ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo me siento algo extraña Remus.

-Mmm… tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para remediar eso- respondió el chico alzando una ceja con un aire bastante seductor.

-Remus ¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo Hermione deteniéndose.

-Oh no lo se Mione…quizá…esto…

Remus acorraló a Hermione contra la pared olvidándose del lugar al que se dirigían y de que tenían algo de compañía.

-Mina…

-Déjalos Sev, no interrumpas- susurró la rubia sonriendo de manera extraña.

-Pequeña enana enigmática, de cuando acá te tomas tantas confianzas conmigo- masculló Severus entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero admítelo así me quieres, te guste o no, soy tu pequeña enana enigmática favorita- respondió ella aún murmurando al tiempo que le sacaba infantilmente la lengua.

En cuanto sintió los suaves labios de Remus rozar los suyos, Hermione se olvidó completamente de todo, le tomó del cuello y no permitió que su boca le abandonara. El castaño tomó a su novia posesivamente por la cintura mientras la pegaba completamente a la pared, con delicadeza acarició el labio inferior de la chica con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar, permiso que le fue concedido al instante.

Remus cada vez ejercía más presión contra el cuerpo de Hermione, acorralándola contra el frío muro de roca y reduciendo el espacio entre ellos hasta la inexistencia. No fue sino hasta que recordaron que respirar era una función vital e importante que se separaron y notaron donde estaban y con quién, por lo que se sonrojaron irremediablemente.

Girando lentamente se toparon con un muy incómodo Severus mirando por la ventana y una Briseída sonriendo de manera perspicaz.

-Nosotros…ehm…bueno…lo…esto- ninguno de los dos conseguía decir una oración coherente.

-Ya, ya, ya a ver ¿A dónde íbamos?- intervino la rubia sacando una sonrisa de los castaños.

En cuanto atravesaron el espejo que los conducía al interior de la torre de los premios anuales (N/A por cierto nunca me dijeron si les gustaba mi mágico maravilloso espejo ehhh asi que ahí lo dejamos jaja) escucharon risas provenientes de la sala común. Lily, Sirius y James s encontraban sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía al centro. Las risas venían de Sirius que se agarraba las costillas mientras estaba tirado en el suelo. Lily solo tenía una sonrisa.

-James…es que…es…es que…Prongs….Jimmy…es imposible…no….jajajaja….no puedo creer que tú jajaja…que aún seas virgen jajjaja

En eso la pelirroja divisó a los recién llegados así que se levantó y caminó en dirección a ellos dejando a un James bastante avergonzado y a un Sirius que no encontraba la forma de ver a su mejor amigo sin reír descontroladamente.

-Hola chicos, hace rato regresé y después de decirle a estos dos del baile de San Valentín que estoy organizando con ayuda de la profesora Mcgonagall y los prefectos, del cual por cierto no pueden decir absolutamente nada- añadió mirándolos seriamente- y bueno de alguna extraña manera que aún no logro comprender me hicieron jugar este extraño juego con una botella mágica…juegan?

-¿Botella mágica? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Briseída con evidente curiosidad.

-Mira la botella gira y señala a dos personas una con el cuello y una con el fondo, a la que apunta con el cuello es …bueno la que tiene que hacer o decir lo que el otro, al que señala con el fondo, le dice, pero solo durante las dos primeras rondad. Primero va la ronda de verdades, para esa tomas un poco de poción rebajada con agua…como una especie de Veritaserum muy suave, después viene la ronda de castigos y después la botella decide, escribes todos los nombres de los participantes y varias acciones, tiempos y lugares, luego los metes dentro de la botella y ésta decide por sí misma quién o quienes y que hacen, donde, por cuanto tiempo…juegan?

-Si, si hay que jugar!! Vamos a jugar ¿verdad que si?...-saltó la más joven de ellos emocionada.

-Si claro porque no…- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si no hay de otra- respondió el ojinegro resignado.

-Yo…bueno…no sé

-Vamos Mione

-Si Mina juega sino no se que demonios hago aquí parado.

-Herms tienes, TIENES que jugar- dijeron rápidamente Sirius y James.

-Oh está bien- se rindió ella.

Todos se apresuraron a apartar los sillones para dejar un amplio espacio vacío frente a la chimenea encendida y junto a la ventana, después se sentaron en círculo alrededor de la botella y esperaron a que Lily la apuntara con su varita y ésta comenzara a girar deteniéndose en Sirius y Hermione.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué le podemos preguntar a la pequeña Hermy?- dijo Sirius maliciosamente.

Hermione comenzaba a arrepentirse, si le preguntaban algo muy comprometeros con su pasado…o futuro?...no le quedaría de otra más que responder y eso la podría meter en grandes y graves problemas, por no mencionar todas la explicaciones que tendría que dar.

-Mmmm mjmmm mmmm…así que…dinos… ¿a cuantas personas o mejor dicho a quiénes has besado en dónde y por qué? - la castaña palideció, tendría que mencionara a Harry, Ron y quién sabe cuántos más- desde que llegaste aquí, porque de nada me sirve que nombres personas que no conozco- esto último la tranquilizó un poco así que Hermione se preparó para contestar.

-He besado a Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y James Potter en la mejilla porque son mis amigos…casi todos- agregó mirando a Remus –he besado a Sirius Black en la comisura de los labios y en los labios porque nunca se está quieto –nadie dudó de aquella afirmación (N/A porque sera?!) – he besado a Lily Evans y Severus Snape en la frente porque estaban preocupados, he besado a casi todos los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Haffelpuff en la mejilla cuando los saludo o me despido de ellos- la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa aún tenía que explicar el beso en los labios a Severus y todos los besos con Remus que le faltan por especificar…seguramente a Sirius le encantaba verla roja como tomate- He besado a Albus Dumbledore en la mejilla porque lo quiero mucho- los demás no dijeron nada, después de todo era su tío abuelo- He…- tomó aire y suspiró profundamente- he besado a Severus Snape en los labios porque es mi mejor amigo, daría todo por él y sé que lo necesitaba en ese momento- se hizo un silencio algo incómodo que estuvo a punto de ser interrumpido por Sirius reclamándole así que Hermione prosiguió con la larga lista de besos a Remus Lupin que le faltaba antes de que él abriera la boca –he besado a Remus Lupin en…- tomó aire y se preparo para uno de los sonrojos más violentos de su vida –la mejilla, la frente, los labios, la nariz, la mandíbula, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, el abdomen, la espalda…porque…- Remus se había sonrojado también y Sirius estaba con la boca abierta –es mi novio…lo amo…lo…deseo…y se me da la gana besarlo todo el tiempo.

-Valla Moony y yo que creí que tu vida sexual era un desastre…pero el asunto aquí es…besaste SN…APE EN LOS LABIOS!! Moony amigo mío te están poniendo el cuerno.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Lo es, lo acabas de decir.

-Sirius a penas y rocé sus labios y lo hice porque es mi mejor amigo, nada más.

-Ay si claro, y vas besando a todos tus amigos seguramente- dijo mirando a Severus que se ponía de pie lentamente -Bésalo de nuevo.

-Que?!- le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-Besa a Snivellus tal y como ya lo has hecho y Moony decide que piensa, después de todo no puede mentir y tú no puedes evitar besarlo de la misma manera por lo de la segunda ronda, ya sabes…la Poción.

Hermione fastidiada se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Severus, parado cerca de la chimenea, le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo más a ella, después o tomó por el mentón y parándose de puntitas rozó sus labios con los de Severus causando que ambos cerraran los ojos los dos y medio segundos que duró el beso.

-Remus, tú dices- le indicó la castaña.

-Yo no vi absolutamente nada pervertido, sexual o apasionado en ese beso…para eso lo que haces conmigo- ambos castaños se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su novio. Severus intentó sentarse de nuevo en el círculo, pero Sirius lo hizo tropezar con la alfombra cayendo sobre la pequeña rubia que miraba todo risueña hasta que sintió al pelinegro caer con las manos en partes de su anatomía que prefería guardar para ella.

-eyeyeyeyey saca tus manos de encima Severus!!- grito la chiquilla aún en el suelo.

-Merlín cálmate!- dijo él poniéndose de pie pero no pudo evitar sacar su lado Slytherin –no es como si hubiera mucho que tocar tampoco.

-Que demonios dices, el que tu estés ciego o falto de…mejor ni lo digo…no significa que tengas que estar….

-Mejor cállate quieres enana.

-No soy enana imbécil.

-Mira niñata a mi no me insultas porque no sabes como te va. No estoy para soportar enanas insufribles e hipersensibles.

-Insufrible e hipersensible tu abuela hijo de la…

-Ya!- los detuvo Hermione antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Fue su culpa- dijeron Severus y Briseída al mismo tiempo y señalándose mutuamente.

-No me importa de quién fue la culpa, ahora se van a separar y a calmar…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta cosa ahh- recibió una patada en la pantorrilla por parte de Briseída- ya cálmate mocosa de…

-¿por qué demonios siempre eres un reverendo bastardo cuando me conoces?- preguntó ella enojada y saliendo por la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Hermione siendo seguida por la castaña.

-Acaso ella dijo SIEMPRE?- preguntó James confundido, pero extrañamente Severus y Remus solo estaban…boquiabiertos.

Mientras tanto Hermione cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí encontrando a Briseída ocupada mirando por la ventana con una cristalina lágrima bajando por su mejilla. No pudo evitar encontrar la situación realmente extraña, la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante se colaba por la ventana dando de llano en la pálida piel de la chica dándole un aire extraño, poco humano podría decirse, aunque quizá solo se debiera al extraño color casi albino de su piel contrastante con sus ojos enmarcados por ojeras que no había notado en un principio.

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó dubitativa la castaña acariciando su hombro.

-Solo es complicado amar a alguien que te trata como basura…- respondió ella vagamente.

-Amor…no crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar de amor con alguien que a penas conoces?

-Me lo dices tú…- la chica se volvió a mirar fijamente en los ojos de la castaña –Hermione Granger…

-Cómo…cómo es que tú…no es posible…

-Tampoco creías en los viajes al pasado hasta hace tiempo.

-Que edad tienes, aparentas menos de lo que en realidad tienes seguramente…

-Tengo quince años Hermione, es solo que…he visto demasiado…al igual que tú…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Vine porque tienes que tomar una decisión Hermione. Tu presencia aquí cambia la historia por completo, pero tú debes saber como actuar. Tienes que decidir si tomarás el riesgo de permanecer aquí…o regresar al tiempo de que vienes.

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que era imposible regresarme, que no conocía la forma de…

-Él no, pero yo si. Por eso estoy aquí porque donde tú estés estoy yo soy tu apoyo aunque no te des cuenta…aquí…o allá…

-No entiendo- Hermione se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos completamente confundida.

-Es simple Hermione tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir, serán veinticuatro horas las que tú y yo regresaremos al futuro y tu decidirás si te quedas allá…o regresas. Volveremos al punto exacto en el que desapareciste y si decides volver…estaremos aquí el lunes por la mañana.

Hermione se sentó en la cama por un segundo, por eso Dumbledore le había pedido que esperara, porque ni él ni nadie ni siquiera ella misma conocían su decisión, pero había algo seguro…tenía que regresar al futuro por un mínimo de 24 horas…después de eso pensaría que hacer.

-Lista?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano.

-Tanto como puedo estarlo.

En cuanto la mano de Hermione hizo contacto con la otra un extraño resplandor azulado las rodeó y fue cuestión de segundos para que ambas desaparecieran en un remolino de sonidos y colores.

**--RLHG--**

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza para descubrir que estaba acostada en el duro suelo de…¿el salón de Aritmancia?...y Briseída la veía sentada desde una de las mesas.

-Briseída…¿Dónde estamos?

-Herms, Herms, Herms la pregunta correcta no es dónde…sino cuándo.

-Regresamos?- preguntó entre confusa.

-Así es ahora…sígueme.

La rubia salió rápidamente del aula haciendo que la castaña la siguiera a paso apresurado. Atravesaron pasillos, doblaron esquinas, bajaron escaleras y tomaron un par de atajos, para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta estaban en las mazmorras frente al despacho de Snape. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta ambas chicas se adentraron en el santuario del jefe de las serpientes. Atravesaron el despacho hasta llegar a la pared detrás del escritorio, tras la pronunciación de la contraseña por parte de la rubia se adentraron en las habitaciones del oscuro (N/A y sexy) habitante de las mazmorras que estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente al fuego en compañía de…

-Remus!- saltó la castaña abrazando a su ahora profesor sin importarle mucho que hubiera más personas presentes.

-Te extrañé Mione- fue la única respuesta del licántropo.

Importándole poco la presencia de Severus y Briseída en la habitación besó profundamente al hombre de cabello castaño que la sostenía por la cintura. Mientras tanto un hombre de ojos negros los observaba con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

-ahora no tienes intenciones de interrumpir Sev?- preguntó la rubia en su oído haciendo que se volteará.

-También regresaste- dijo sonriendo más abiertamente y sentándola en su regazo -¿sucedió algo interesante?

-Lo mismo que al principio…fuiste un total y completo bastardo sin sentimientos…

-pero soy tu total y completo bastardo sin sentimientos favorito.

-Creo que eso me suena de algún lado- terminó ella sonriendo mientras Remus y Hermione se separaban para tomar aire y miraban la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba junto a ellos.

Fue solo un segundo lo que tardó Hermione en reconocer la rosa plateada que colgaba del cuello de su profesor de pociones, la misma que ella le había dado días atrás…¿o habían sido años?...su mirada encontró rápidamente los ojos de obsidiana de Severus que se encontraban extrañamente desprovistos de todas su barreras de frialdad y arrogancia. Poniéndose lentamente en pie Severus dejo a la rubia a un lado acercándose a Hermione que se soltó de los brazos de Remus y se abrazó fuertemente al mago de negro (N/A jaja WIB Wizards in Black….jaja lo siento recordé una imagen jaja).

-También te extrañe…Mina- la castaña miró al hombre a los ojos por largo tiempo antes de acercarse y rozar a penas sus labios para luego refugiarse en su pecho nuevamente.

Poco después regresó junto con Remus que estaba sentado en una butaca individual mirándola con una dulce y apacible sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó e sus piernas abrazándolo mientras contemplaba como Severus volvía tomar asiento con una sonrisa en los labios y rápidamente atrapaba a Briseída por la cintura para acostarla del otro lado del sillón de tal modo que se cabeza quedara en el regazo de él.

-¿Es por eso que querías hablar conmigo Sev?- preguntó de repente la castaña – ¿Por que sabías que iba a regresar?

-Si- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Remus y yo somos buenos escuchando tras las puertas- sonrió.

-Creen que deba regresar…al pasado me refiero…

-Mione esa decisión es completamente tuya, y a nosotros no nos afecta mucho porque no importa en que tiempo estés…seguirás siendo nuestra.

-Es tan complicado Remus, no sé que debo hacer, aquí es de donde vengo, pero allá puedo ayudar, puedo ayudar más que aquí, te puedo ayudar a ti…a Severus…a Harry…

-Hagamos una cosa- intervino Briseída- tu disfruta tus 24 horas que empiezan….ahora…y de la decisión hablamos mañana por la noche. Solo piensa bien en todas las consecuencias que pueden tener tus acciones Hermione…

**--RLHGRLHGRLHG--**

**Hola si por fin regrese no habia muerto ni nada por el estilo solo habia estado un tanto agobiada y frustrada y mi musa se había fugado por ahí, pero saben que por fin salí de mi bloqueo mental…ahora solo espero que lo que escribi no les desagrade porque sino…RENUNCIÓ!**

**Jaja bueno porfis se los ruego déjenme un review….tengo tan poquitos bua bua sniff sniff…..**

**Ok no pero bueno sería bueno que lo dejaran me suben muchísimo el ánimo aunque sea para decir…hola!**

**Besitos**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	10. Chapter 9 Decisiones dificiles

**Hola! Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero es que últimamente he esta de cabeza y metida en más problemas de lo que puedo controlar jeje así que les voy a decir algo…antes solía tener una imaginación desbordada todo el tiempo gracias a algo que ahora me falta (noooo no son drogas jaja), tiempo y una musa que no huía cada cinco minutos, por lo tanto podía manejar todas mis historias sin ningún problema, así que ahora voy a seguir una (sin abandonar las demás) de entre Salvada por Snape, En contra del tiempo, A Never ending dream y que eres capaz de hacer por amor (Abismo es una historia aparte e este caso jiji) y decidí que lo haré según el publico lo pida.**

**Es decir, la historia que reciba más reviews en éste ultimo capítulo que suba será la primera que termine, la segunda con más reviews la siguiente y así (daré dos semanas de plazo sale).**

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS!!!**

**Además si me concentro solo en una terminaré más rapido con los capis y actualizaré más rapido asi que se los dejo a ustedes**

**Ahora si a leer.**

_**Los amoooo**_

_**Kambrin ^^**_

_**En contra del tiempo**_

**Capítulo 9 Decisiones difíciles**

Tenía únicamente veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro horas para disfrutar, para llorar si quería, para vivir, para tener, para perder, pero más que nada para decidir, y definitivamente ésta era por mucho la decisión más difícil que habría tomado, al menos hasta ese momento…

Pensando precisamente eso Hermione seguía acurrucada en el regazo del, en ese tiempo, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era extraño por mucho que hubiera regresado, no se sentía en casa, es decir Harry y Ron estaban ahí, pero ahora jamás se sentiría tan cercana a ellos como lp hacía con Severus y Remus, no importaba el tiempo que fuera. Además si regresaba podría darle a Harry la vida que merece, y quizá podría terminar con el problema de Voldemort de raíz, pero ella bien sabía que no se debía jugar con el curso de la historia, no estaba segura de que graves consecuencias podrían traer sus acciones, no importa que ella las hiciera de buena fé. (N/A jeje me sonó al efecto Mariposa 2…este si, no a la uno porque no la he visto y la otra la pasaron ayer en la tele jajajajaja)

Hermione giró la cabeza ligeramente para tener a la vista a aquel que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. El profesor de Pociones sonreía mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la chica en su regazo, quien parecía muy entretenida contándole acerca de una comedia en tres actos que había leído, "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera" por lo que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar. Era extraño ver al pocionista riendo despreocupadamente con una adolescente así que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-¿Tú que piensas Hermione?- la interrumpió la única otra ocupante femenina de la habitación.

-ehh...ahh… lo siento Es que estaba algo perdida ¿Qué decías?

-Oh ya veo, la pequeña Hermy estaba perdida en los confines del universo intentando averiguar si el cangrejo es realmente inmortal no es así- Severus sonrió de medio lado ante la clara ironía de su pequeña.

-Lo que la señorita Briseída estaba diciendo era que le gustaría ir a Hogsmade mañana por la mañana- dijo Remus antes de que la castaña respondiera cualquier cosa.

-Hmm, me parece una buena idea, podríamos desayunar en las Tres Escobas.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que esto es un Hasta Mañana- Terminó Severus.

Acto seguido tomó a la rubia en brazos y dándole un beso a Hermione en la mesilla se la llevó a través de una puerta que la castaña suponía era su habitación.

-Quizá debamos seguir su ejemplo- le susurró Remus en el oído y la levantó del sillón. Entre risas y besos robados salieron del despacho del oscuro habitante de las mazmorras.

Muy a su pesar en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo, Remus tuvo que bajar a Hermione al suelo, claro que es no evitó que tomará una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos para, literalmente, arrastrarla lo más rápido posible a su propia habitación. Esas eran sus veinticuatro horas y, aunque de un modo o de otro la seguiría teniendo al día siguiente, las iba a aprovechar al máximo.

No tardaron mucho en entrar por la puerta del aula de Defensa, tardaron aún menos en entrar a las habitaciones del profesor de dicha materia y fue cuestión de segundos para que la puerta estuviera cerrada a cualquier merodeador nocturno que pudiera interrumpirlos.

**----------RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG----------**

La habitación era iluminada suavemente por los cálidos rayos matutinos que entraban por las ventanas, completamente abiertas dejando entrar la fresca brisa que alborotaba el cabello de cierto profesor que dormía apaciblemente siendo observado por cierta estudiante.

Hermione estaba recargada sobre su brazo izquierdo observando el blanco pecho de su novio subir y bajar al compás de su respiración. Un mechón rebelde caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente por lo que la castaña estiró su mano para retirarlo, mano que fue atrapada en el aire por una más grande que la de ella. En cuanto Remus Lupin abrió los ojos Hermione no pudo sino perderse en ellos. No importaba que edad tuviera siempre tendría ese hechizo hipnótico sobre ella.

-Buenos días- saludó el Licántropo antes de robarle un fugaz beso que la hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días.

-Dime pequeña ¿Crees que sería buena idea arreglarnos? Esos dos nos esperan dentro de diez minutos en el vestíbulo.

-Hmm Remus…realmente crees que ELLOS llegarán a tiempo. Después de la mirada de Severus ayer por la noche yo les daría otra hora…mínimo- dijo Hermione riendo.

-En ese caso…Estás secuestrada

Con una mirada que no podía describirse de otra manera que lobezna (N/A esa que ya quisiera yo me echara a mi jeje) la levantó en brazos y la dirigió al cuarto de baño dónde planeaba tardarse SUFICIENTE tiempo con ella…en ella…después de todo era oficialmente suya…y nada cambiaría ese hecho. No importaba el tiempo ella siempre sería de él. ¿Verdad?

Aproximadamente una hora después, como la pareja de castaños bien predijo, ambas parejas llegaban corriendo al vestíbulo tomadas de la mano. Lo cual provocó una serie de risas por parte de todos los presentes, risa que continuó de camino al pub mágico conocido como las tres escobas. Una vez dentro del conocido establecimiento ordenaron dos cervezas de mantequilla y dos whiskeys de fuego y se fueron a sentar a una mesa apartada cerca de la ventana. Entre comentarios, sonrisas, sarcasmos generalmente por parte de la pareja de las mazmorras aunque también algunos contestados por los castaños, y por supuesto una conversación fluida y calmada el desayuno se fue volando.

Por la mañana visitaron varias tiendas y pasearon un rato, fue una suerte que ese fin de semana no fuera de salida a Hogsmade para los alumnos, por lo que el pueblo estaba relativamente vacío y no hubo quien los molestara. No fue sino hasta que una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer que consideraron la posibilidad de volver al castillo.

Hermione llegó a pensar por un instante que ese día no podría haber sido mejor. Después reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que la anterior Hermione hubiera considerado aquel un día perfecto, pero la nueva sabía que algo faltaba, faltaban Jemes, Lily y Sirius…Faltaba derrotar a Voldemort y faltaba la felicidad de Harry.

Su decisión estaba tomada. En ese momento bajo la lluvia mirando al cielo decidió que el mejor lugar en el que podía estar, era aquel donde realmente podía ayudar. Las consecuencias ya las mediría luego, a su debido tiempo, cuando enfrentarlas fuera algo completamente ineludible. Hasta entonces no se preocuparía, pues si había una solución posible no había razón alguna para preocuparse y si no la había…preocuparse no cambiaría ese hecho.

Hermione se dedicó el resto del día a disfrutar lo mejor que pudiera las horas que le quedaban en aquel tiempo, pues era seguro ahora. Ella iba a regresar al pasado. Justo antes de la hora de la cena, la cual planeaban tomar en el gran comedor, Briseída arrastró a Hermione a un Aula vacía.

-Y bien Hermione ¿Sabes ahora que es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó la rubia mirándola fijamente.

-Voy a regresar al pasado, siento que es allá donde debo estar- respondió ella sin vacilar.

-Querrás decir vamos, recuerda donde estés tú estoy yo.

Un brillo azulado las rodeó a ambas en cuento se dieron la mano, pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue.

-Bien en cuento las veinticuatro horas lleguen a su fin nos iremos…disfruta el tiempo que no queda mucho.

Las dos chicas salieron del aula en desuso y se dirigieron al Gran comedor. La cena estuvo mucho más tranquila de lo usual, las conversaciones sobre quidditch iban y venían en el aire. Los platos cambiaban según el tiempo de comida hasta llegar por fin a los postres. Un par de rebanadas de tarta de calabaza después Hermione abandonaba el Gran Comedor en compañía de Harry y Ron, por una última vez.

Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione se levantó de su asiento frente a la chimenea y se colocó frente a los que habrían sido sus primeros amigos. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, aún así la tristeza nunca llegó a sus ojos, pues sabía que en su corazón ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. En un rápido movimiento los estaba abrazando a ambos sin que alguno supiera que es lo que estaba pasando.

-No importa lo que pase, los quiero mucho, los quiero para siempre, ustedes son como mis hermanos y solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes…los quiero- dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, Hermione salió con paso lento de la torre de Gryffindor, le quedaban a penas unos minutos antes de que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas.

Caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo no notó los ojos color de plata que la observaban fijamente, tampoco se percato de la presencia de aquel que la seguía hasta que fue muy tarde. De repente se vio aprisionada contra la pared de piedra frente a los relojes que marcaban el puntaje de cada una de las casas.

-Sangre sucia…me extrañaste- la voz de Draco Malfoy la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

No tenía escapatoria quería correr, quería huir, quería gritar, quería desaparecer, pero no podía. Estaba petrificada mientras manos que no eran amigas ni mucho menos deseadas la recorrían con presteza y lujuria. Labios que n eran suaves y tiernos buscaban los suyos ojos con ira en la mirada y no amor eran los que miraban la ropa caer al suelo. Miró el reloj de pulsera que el rubio tenía en la muñeca y suspiró aliviada antes de comenzar a contar ante la atónita mirada de un rubio furioso a medio desvestir.

-seis … cinco … cuatro … tres … dos … uno…

**--------------------RLHGRLHGRlHGRLHGRHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG--------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí de momento!**

**Ya saben esta vez sus reviews son mucho más que vitales se los dejó a ustedes. La lista con el orden en el que las historias serán terminadas…la publicaré en mi perfil en dos semanas (.2009)**

**Recuerden que los y las quiero.**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


End file.
